First Love
by Paranoid Songtress
Summary: {Complete}Riku's a player who can get any girl in the school except one, the new girl,Skye(OC). Then,they fall for each other. So, Kairi and Sora try to get them together. But, there's a problem: Selphie. RikuxOC.
1. Default Chapter

**First Love  
**  
Sarah: I feel so sorry for Riku.  
  
Sienna: Why?  
  
Sarah: Because he doesn't get paired up with anyone in the game.  
  
Sienna: O.O OK.  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix does.)

* * *

"Hey Kairi!" Selphie called. "What?" Kairi spun around to face Selphie and Yuna. "I heard there's a new kid at school. Come on!" Yuna screamed. All three ran across the street and around the corner. "SLOW DOWN, YOU THREE!!" A so-familiar voice yelled. They stopped and saw Leon and his girlfriend, Yuffie. (A/N: All in their teen years.)  
  
"Hi, Leon, Yuffie." Kairi said in her carefree tone. "What's up with you three today?" Yuffie asked. "Just heard there was a new kid." Selphie replied quickly. "Oh yeah. The new kid's my sister, Ellone's daughter. Making her my niece." Leon remembered.  
  
"So, there's my stubborn uncle, Squall. I was wondering when I was going to meet you." A girl's voice said from behind Leon. "It's Leon." He snapped back. "Fine, be that way, Leon." The same voice said.  
  
A girl about sixteen stepped from behind Yuffie. She wore a black tank top and tight jeans. She had sapphire-blue eyes, tanned skin, short black hair with red streaks on the ends and a little resemblance to Leon. Around her neck was a Silver Star.  
  
"So, that's your niece, right, Leon?" Kairi asked. The girl nodded. "I'm Skye. Squa-Leon's niece." "I guess Balamb Island wasn't a good place to stay anymore, right?" Leon asked emotionlessly. "Leon! Shut up!" Yuffie screamed.  
  
"SQUALL!!" Another voice screamed. "Leon, I suggest you run before my mom AKA Ellone or Sis gets here." Skye pointed out. "Why?" Yuna asked. "You don't wanna know." Leon grabbed Yuffie by the hand and ran.  
  
But, Ellone didn't pass by. Skye giggled. "He fell for it." "Fell for what?" Kairi asked. "I tricked him with a taperecorder that had my mother's voice shouting his name. Sorry, I didn't catch any of your names." She replied.  
  
"I'm Yuna. She's Selphie and Kairi." Yuna smiled. Then from the corner of her eye, Selphie spotted them. "Kairi! Yuna! Look, there's Riku, Sora and Tidus!" Skye rolled her eyes. 'Don't tell me she's into hot boys like the girls were in Balamb Garden. Please!'

* * *

Please r&r. 


	2. Opposites attract

Sarah: Selphie's the major problem.  
  
Sienna: Selphie likes Tidus and Riku, right?  
  
Sarah: Yes, but Tidus might go out with Yuna.  
  
**Chapter 2: Opposites attract**  
  
"So, that was the new kid." Sora whispered to Tidus. "But, who would have thought it was a girl?" Tidus whispered back. Riku said nothing and didn't keep his eyes off Skye. "Earth to Riku! Riku!" Sora snapped him out of his trance.  
  
"Huh? What? Sorry, wasn't listening." Riku said, punching the nearest wall. "So, were you checking out the new girl?" Tidus teased. "No, I wasn't." Riku used his defensive tone. "Yeah, sure you were." Sora ran ahead of them before Riku could hurt him.

* * *

"Skye, Riku was checking you out." Selphie said dreamily. "Who's Riku?" Skye looked at Kairi for the answer. "Riku's the most popular guy in the school, besides Sora and Tidus. Selphie got a crush on both Riku and Tidus." Kairi giggled. 'Great, more 'popular hot guys' as my old friends used to say.' Skye thought, walking into her first class: History.  
  
She sat next Selphie and on her other side was Riku. Selphie told her that their history teacher was the former Maester, Seymour Guado. Skye knew that Mr. Guado was also a former summoner like Yuna. But, Yuna was different; she was formerly the High Summoner before she had moved to Destiny Islands.  
  
"I see we have a new student today." Seymour sneered. 'He's definitely on my creepy list.' Skye thought. "Now, let's get started with today's lesson." Seymour turned to the blackboard behind him. Everyone started groaning. 'This sounds really dumb. Quistis Trepe's lessons are better.' Skye thought, coping the notes on the board.  
  
"Now, everyone. Who can tell me what this creature is?" Seymour pointed at a painting at the left wall. It was a blue female creature that seemed to control ice. Unexpectedly, Seymour chose Skye to answer the question. Skye gulped and then said, "That's a summon. It's either a guardian force or aeon." Everyone turned to look at her with a shocked expression. "Very good, Miss Loire. Tell what is the name of it."  
  
"Shiva, the guardian force or aeon of ice." Skye said, not looking at Seymour. 'I'll give a harder question to her.' "Miss Loire, what is the name of the mythological final summon and when was it first summoned? If you get it wrong, you and your follow classmates will have to write a fifty-page report about the aeons/guardian forces. If you get it right, everyone doesn't have to do it." "Sin. It was first summoned at the machina war between Bevelle and Zanarkand 1000 years ago in Spira."  
  
_RRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!!  
_  
"Class dismissed." Seymour sneered. Class was finally over. "Skye, you could have told us you knew about that stuff." Yuna said, running up to her. "Now, if there's a project about this, you're in our group." Selphie jumped. "You saved the entire class from research about those things!" Kairi screamed. "Those things are called summons, Kairi. They are the same. But, in Spira, they call them aeons. In Balamb Island, they call them Guardian forces. My instructor, Quistis Trepe taught me about them." Skye lectured. "What's your next class?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Science." Yuna said gloomily. "At least, they're in that class too." Selphie pointed out. Skye and Kairi knew whom she meant by 'they', Riku and his group. "Not this again. Can't she just shut up about them for one day?" Skye asked Kairi, who shook her head.  
  
One hour later...  
  
"I hate the lecture about opposites forces attracting and like forces repelling." Selphie whined. "But, that is true here. Like repel and opposites attract." Yuna smiled. "Yeah, Yuna's got a point." Kairi said, grinning. Skye had said nothing about it.  
  
Then, Selphie acted all perky. 'What's with...? Great, they're coming.' "Kairi, I gotta go check something in my locker, 'kay. I'll be back in a few minutes." "'Kay. We'll meet back at the lunch tables."  
  
Skye walked down the stairs and to her locker, which was on the left side of the hallway.

* * *

"Riku! You like the new girl!" Kairi screamed. "Keep quiet!" Riku snapped. "What if she likes Riku back?" Tidus looked at Yuna. She shook her head. "We don't know if she likes you. I guess she doesn't spill out her feelings until she knows she can trust us." "Since when did you like her anyway?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Since he was checking her out this morning." Sora laughed. Riku kept his cool. "So, that's why he was staring when we were talking to her." Selphie put her arms on her hips. Her lips curled into an evil grin. 'That grin Selphie has doesn't look good for Riku.' Sora eyed her carefully.

* * *

Please r&r. 


	3. Where is Selphie?

Sarah: Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the first two chappies!

Jasmine: This is gonna be good if there's a little Squffie, Sokairi & TidusYuna.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Jasmine: Shut up and get over with it.

* * *

**Chapter three: Where is Selphie?  
**  
Later at Skye's....  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" She announced as she walked in to see her grandfather Laguna, cousin Squ-er-Leon, his girlfriend Yuffie and her mother Ellone in the living room. "Dad, remind me why me and Yuffie are here." Leon snorted. "You two are here to talk to Skye. Ellone and I have something to discuss." Laguna said, leading Ellone to the other room.  
  
"Great, the emotionless jerk of a cousin and his perky girlfriend are here." Skye said sarcastically. "I resent that." Yuffie snapped. "Whatever." Leon gave his usual emotionless tone. "Why do you have to talk to me?" Skye demanded, leading them to her room, upstairs.  
  
In her room, she had light-blue walls covered by posters of Linkin Park, Evanescence, Utada Hikaru, Koda Kumi, Sweetbox and Simple Plan. "Still into Sweetbox?" Leon smirked. "Shut up." Skye snapped, pulling out her favorite Linkin Park CD, Meteora. "Oh my gosh! You're into Utada Hikaru too!" Yuffie screamed, looking at her posters.  
  
"Yeah." Skye raised her eyebrow at the other girl's reaction. "Almost all the girls on this island loves her song Hikari/Simple and Clean!" Yuffie screamed. "You know, there was a rumor about you." Leon knew he had hit something in his cousin's mind. 'Bingo, got her attention.' Her eyes narrowed, telling him she knew. Yuffie sensed the anger between the two was increasing.  
  
"Maybe, I should tell her about it." Yuffie said suddenly. "Yeah. Maybe you should." Leon said coldly, giving the youngest girl his infamous death glare.  
  
Skye glared daggers at Leon and he flinched. Her glare pierced through his. 'Man, she is so like Leon,' Yuffie thought sarcastically, ' At least, she's not heartless.' "Just tell me what the rumor was about." Skye wanted to get that over with. Like Leon, she was growing impatient.  
  
Yuffie sighed, "We heard about Seymour and history class." "We want if that's true." Leon finished. Skye closed her eyes and let out a very low groan. "Do I have tell you about boring history?" "'Fess up!" Yuffie screamed. The younger girl opened her eyes and nodded. "It's true. Everyone would blame me if I didn't get that thing right." Both girls excepted Leon to leave the room. But, he didn't. He laughed. His girlfriend looked at him. "Are you the same person I fell in love with?" She asked. "Yeah, but this is the other side of me." Leon choked. Skye rolled her eyes. "If you're gonna continue your flirting, take it out of my room!"  
  
"Skye!!" Ellone shrieked. Skye opened the door. "What mom?!" "Phone!"  
  
Skye ran to her dresser, grabbed her phone and ran out of the room.  
  
-On the phone-  
  
"Skye, it's Kairi."  
  
"Oh, hi. My cousin Leon and his girlfriend, Yuffie were flirting and you know where that is going to end up. So, thank you. You saved me!" Skye praised gratefully.  
  
"You're welcome, then. There's a problem. Selphie's gone missing." Kairi said in a very worried tone.  
  
"Since when?!" Skye shrieked.  
  
"Since school got out. Her mom's worried and she called me. Can you come help us please?" Kairi begged.  
  
"OK. Yeah, sure. But, where should I meet you?"  
  
"Meet me at the beach in twenty minutes. Sora and Riku are coming to help too."  
  
"Great, I'll be there. Bye."  
  
"Thanks, bye."  
  
-Off phone-  
  
"Mom! I'm going out!" Skye put back the phone and ran to the living room. "Why are you in a hurry?" Her grandfather asked. "Yes, why are you so eager? Are you sneaking off to see a boy?" Ellone snapped. "No. Mom, listen to me. One of my friends went missing. I'm gonna help look for her." Skye said, putting on her leather jacket.  
  
Leon and Yuffie came down to watch her leave. "How are you going to get there?" Yuffie asked. "My bike." Skye answered quickly. Leon crossed his arms. "Aren't you a little too young to ride your motorcycle?"  
  
"No! Leon, I'm sixteen. A year younger than your girlfriend." Skye pointed at Yuffie, then grabbed her keys. The young girl dashed to the front of the house, where her motorcycle was parked. 'What are they gonna think now?' She thought as she adjusted her helmet. Skye turned the key and sped off.  
  
At the beach twenty minutes later...  
  
"Where is she?" Kairi muttered, "Skye was supposed to be here." "Maybe, she couldn't make it." Sora thought outloud. "She promised me she'd be here." Kairi hit him on his head. "What if Sora's right? What if she had something else to do?" Riku said, walking up from behind them.  
  
"What's that?" Sora asked. "It sounds like a motorbike." Riku answered obviously. He was right. A black motorcycle pulled over at a place near them. The engine stopped and the figure on it got off. The figure took off its helmet and all their jaws dropped.  
  
"You can drive that!" Kairi yelled. "You could have told me." "Sorry, Kairi. But, that was the fastest way to get here. Besides Leon and Yuffie are crashing at my place for a few days. They were driving me nuts." Skye shrugged. "You could have at least told me." Riku muttered. "I guess she never thought about telling you that." Sora whispered to him.  
  
"I heard that, Sora." Skye snapped. 'Dang, she's got good hearing.' Sora thought. "Any ideas where she could be?" Kairi asked. "She might be downtown or uptown. Skye, you come with me, going downtown. Sora, you and Kairi go uptown and look around here." Riku instructed. 'Since he's the oldest, it seems fair that he's leader.' Skye thought, getting on the bike with Riku in front.  
  
As soon as those two were out of sight, Sora asked, "Do you really think this will work?" Kairi smiled, "Yup like a charm. You can come out now, Selphie." Selphie came out of her hiding place and grinned, "I love it when we play the matchmakers." Tidus showed up and shook his head, "Did he say they were going Downtown?" "Yeah, why?" Kairi turned to look at the shaggy blonde.  
  
"Isn't that where that gangster Seifer is?" Yuna asked, walking out from behind Tidus. By the look on her face, she was worried. Kairi gasped and realized her mistake. "Oh no! This is not good!" She, Yuna and Selphie panicked. "Don't worry. Riku's strong enough to protect both himself and Skye." Sora said calmly. "Umm...Sora. Did you forget that Seifer has a huge gun and neither Riku nor Skye have a weapon?!" Yuna screamed.  
  
"Of course! He forgot! That's Sora in a nutshell for you," Tidus yelled, "But, he never forgets stuff like dates, dances and girls!"

* * *

Cliffy! Yay! What's gonna happen to Riku & Skye?  
  
Please r&r.


	4. Seifer and his gang

**Chapter four: Seifer and his gang**  
  
"So, Skye. You ride this thing for fun, right?" Riku asked. "Yeah, that's not the only thing I do." Skye muttered. 'Why am I here anyway?' She thought sarcastically. Both of them had said nothing until...  
  
"Well, look at what we've got here." The gangster Seifer said to his friends, Fujin and Rufus. "Look at what we've gotten ourselves into now." Riku whispered to Skye. 'Oh dear. Don't tell me I forgot it.' Skye thought, reaching into her pocket. "Isn't that the girl from Balamb, Leonhart's niece?" Fujin asked Seifer.  
  
"Yeah, I'm her." Was all she could answer. 'What are you doing, Skye?' Riku wondered, looking at her. She took several steps back as Rufus got closer. "What should we do with the guy?" He asked. "Beat him." Seifer replied coldly. "Keep the girl."  
  
'Oh no. I left it at home. Stupid, stupid me.' Skye felt angry for herself for not bringing her weapon. 'I can't protect her without a weapon. How am I supposed to fight now?' Riku thought, dodging a bullet and a shruiken. "Hyah!" Skye attacked Rufus with some martial arts she had learned in Balmab Garden. "Hah!" "So, you want to play that way." Rufus punched and she blocked it with one arm. She kicked and he dodged.  
  
"SKYE!" Riku yelled, still dodging the bullets and shruikens. "RIKU!" With nearly all her strength, she had punched Rufus so hard that he fell unconscious. "She's strong. But, not strong enough." Seifer muttered, "Fujin, handle her."  
  
Fujin somersaulted toward Skye, who got out of the way in time, and threw three large shruikens at her. Riku punched Seifer, who punched him twice as hard. As Riku tried to get up, Seifer slashed out at him. Part of his shirt and flesh were cut, blood gushed out faster each second. But, that didn't stop Riku.  
  
"Still wanna fight? I don't think your girl's gonna last any longer." Seifer taunted. He was right. Skye kept punching, but Fujin blocked each one, saying, "You can't beat me with fists like those." 'I can barely punch him anymore.' Skye continued to punch, but each one was weaker than the last. "Come on, Skye. Is that that all you've got?" A voice taunted in her head.  
  
"Now, let's see how well you can dance." Fujin said, throwing more shruikens. As if she had all her energy, she spun around and dodged each one. Then, Skye kicked all the shruikens out of her hand. "Ha! Hyah!" Fujin grabbed her wrist and flipped her above her own head. When she let go, she flipped, somersaulted and landed on her feet. "You're lucky I'm not wearing heels." She said, dashing at her opponent.  
  
"It seems your guy's determined to be beat Seifer." Fujin told her, flipping her over again. "He is. And we're NOT dating!" The sixteen-year-old girl screamed. Then, they all heard a gun shot from Seifer. Fujin ran away when Skye turn to see what happened.  
  
Riku was still alive and breathing. 'Selphie's gonna kill me if he dies.' Skye thought, dashing to help. "Skye! Look out!" Riku yelled. He ran toward her to push her away from there.  
  
**_BANG!!!_**  
  
Seifer had aimed at her. But, Riku got in the way. The bullets dug through his flesh as he cried in agony. "Riku! Please! Don't die! Please!" Skye begged. "Heh. My job's done." Seifer smirked and left. "HEY! THERE THEY ARE!" Kairi's voice screamed. "What happened to...?" Sora saw Riku's body in front of Skye and knew what happened. "Did Seifer do this?" Yuna asked.  
  
Skye nodded. "He did." "Let's hurry and get to the hospital!" Tidus instructed. After they left, Selphie and Seifer stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"Idiot! You were supposed to hurt her. Not hurt him!" Selphie screamed at him. "Geez, why do you want to hurt her anyway?" Seifer asked suspiciously. "No reason," Selphie said sweetly, "Now, just do something right for once!" "All right! I get the point! You're getting jealous, aren't you?" Seifer smirked.  
  
"NO! I'M NOT!" Selphie screamed. "Yes, you are. It's written all over your face." Fujin showed up with a smirk on her face. "SHUT UP!" Selphie screamed. "Fine, just calm down, 'Lil Miss I'm-Jealous-and-It's-Written-All-Over-My- Face." Seifer teased. "I am NOT jealous!" Selphie screamed even louder.

* * *

Sarah: Cliffy again!

Sienna: Selphie Seifer = Not good thing.

Jasmine: We know. Riku migth bleed to death. But...

Sarah: Shut up, Jasmine! You're gonna give the plot if you say that!

Jasmine: I was gonna ask if he dies, how will Selphie react?

Sarah: Like this. -puts on Selphie mask- **OMG! NOOOO!!!! RIKU'S DEAD! NOT THE SILVER HAIRED HOTTIE! **-takes off the mask-

Jasmine: OK.

Sienna: Weirdo.

Sarah: I heard that.

Please r&r. 


	5. Angel's healing touch

**Chapter five: Angel's healing touch**  
  
"I hope he'll be OK." 'It's all my fault.' Skye thought, 'He might die and it's all my fault.' Leon, Yuffie and Ellone showed up. Skye's mother embraced her. "Thank goodness, you're still alive." "She is. But, Riku might not." Sora said sadly.  
  
"OK. Which one of you is Skye?" Dr. Aerith Gainesborough asked. "That would be me." Skye stood up and followed the doctor to the ward Riku was in. "It seems he wants to talk to you alone." Skye walked into the ward Dr. Gainesborough pointed at. "He's in there."  
  
Skye took a deep breath and closed the door. "Hey Riku! I'm so..." "Its OK, Skye. You don't have to apologize." Riku said, struggling to sit up. "Still hurts, huh?" Skye asked, sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Yeah, how'd you...? Great, they're watching." Riku pointed at the door.  
  
"They are so predictable." Skye said, turning in time to spot one chestnut brown spike. Riku nodded. "They're always like that."  
  
Outside of the room...  
  
"They saw us! Sora!" Kairi screamed. "Hey! Calm down, you two! Please!" Yuna begged. "We want to hear what they're saying." Tidus added. Then, they heard laughter from both Skye and Riku.  
  
"What are they laughing at?" Yuffie asked. "Us," Leon answered emotionless, "They kept quiet so they could hear us. And they're doing a very good job on that." "It's supposed to be the other way around though." Sora whined.  
  
"All of you can come out now." Riku said. "Besides, it was predictable that they would choose this time to spy." Skye eyed Kairi very carefully when they popped up. Then, Ellone walked in. "Squall, I told you it was a bad idea." "Sis, why do you always have to be right?" Leon snorted, "And it's Leon, not Squall."  
  
"Why were you spying anyway?" Riku asked suspiciously. 'Oh no. I think I know what they've got in their minds. They think I like Riku.' Skye shook her head. 'They think I like Skye.' Riku crossed his arms.  
  
Blood gushed out of the wound on Riku's back again. Skye put her hand over the open wound and concentrated hard. "Skye! What are you doing?" Kairi asked. A blue light surrounded and healed the wound.  
  
"That's not a healing spell. The aura would be green." Sora explained. "Then, what did you do?" Yuna asked. "The blue light that healed his wound is called Angel's healing touch. Skye was born with that ability." Ellone answered. 'Angel's healing touch? That's sounds more like Skye than she thinks. Not again. I've gotta keep those thoughts out of my head for now.' Riku thought, looking at Skye from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Angel's healing touch? I think I've heard about it before from my friend Lulu." Yuna muttered. "Thanks, Skye." Riku said Skye, who shook her head. "I should be thanking you, Riku, for saving my life. I guess I owe you for that." "Hey! At least, Riku's still alive, right?!" Sora yelled.  
  
Everyone nodded. "Well, when he's gets better, let's have a party!" Tidus declared, "Well?" "It depends on Riku though." Skye said, pointing at Riku. "Hey! The party's for you too!!" Yuffie shrieked. "No! It isn't. It's for Riku! Got it?" Skye used her snappy tone.  
  
"Oh dear. Not again." Ellone left the room to talk to Dr. Gainesborough. "Yuffie, you don't want to know what she does when she's pissed off." Leon whispered in her ear. "Got that right." Skye muttered. "Skye, you know you're acting like Leon now. That's scaring me." Kairi said, hiding behind Sora.  
  
"She's right, you know." Tidus said, sitting down next to Yuna. Skye gave him her infamous death glare. He gulped and said nothing else. "So, Riku. Do you want to have the party or not?" Sora asked, "It's entirely up to you." 'I hope he does want to have the party. That way, we can get those two together.' Kairi giggled. "What's so funny, Kairi?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Nothing." Kairi choked. Riku's bottom lip twitched, 'They're planning something. Darn, I can't read their faces. So, I have no idea what they're gonna do.'

* * *

Sarah: SetsuntaMew, sorry about the last chappie. Please. -begs on knees- DON'T TAKE MY HEAD!

Sienna: What's your problem now?

Jasmine: Sarah's crazy now.

Sarah: I heard that. Guess SetsuntaMew's gonna be happy that Riku's still alive.

Riku: Guess so.

All three: What the heck are you doing here?

Riku: Nothing. I just popped out to check on you three like Leon ordered me to.

Please r&r. 


	6. Party Time

**Chapter six: Party time**  
  
Leon chuckled a little. Yuffie spun around to look at him. "Leon? Are you OK? You hardly laugh." Skye knew her 18-year-old uncle was a tough one. But, he acted really weird as if he knew something they didn't. "You forgot your gunblade in your room, didn't you?" The 18-year-old asked. "Gunblade? I thought there were only two!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Not exactly," Laguna walked into the room, "I made it for her on her fourteenth birthday. Skye hardly uses it though." Ellone stepped back into the ward, shaking her head, "Dad, I told you that gun would be useless to her." "Gunblade, Ellone. It's half-gun, half-sword. And it is not useless." Laguna corrected.  
  
As Ellone stood arguing with her father, Skye left the ward. "Riku, did you decide if we're gonna have the party?" Yuna asked. "If I say yes, please don't bring your cousin, that blonde that has my name." Riku said, leaning his head back. "You mean Rikku the Al Bhed girl?" Tidus looked at Yuna, "You never told me she was your cousin."  
  
"You never asked." Yuna shrugged. Kairi and Sora have the anime sweatdrop. "So, we're gonna have the party?" Yuffie asked, jumping around. "Yes, we are." Riku snorted. "But, where should it be?" Leon asked. Everyone froze in thought for a while.  
  
"Hey! How about your place, Leon?" Kairi asked. "Nope, sorry. Not this time. I have to stay at Skye's and I don't know why." Leon crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. Tidus quietly pulled out some candy he had and ate it quickly.  
  
"What are you eating, Tidus?" Riku snapped. "Nothing." Tidus answered using his defensive tone. "Yeah, right. I guess you wouldn't want these then." Skye came back in with sweet and sour belts. (A/N: I love those sour/sweet belts. They're so good.)  
  
"SWEET AND SOUR BELTS! GIMME SOME!" Tidus and Sora yelled. Skye sighed and threw the bag at them. They ripped it apart and ate all of them. "Do you have more?" Sora whined. "No, sorry guys." Skye said.  
  
"Awww...the rest of us wanted some. But, those two had to eat them all." Yuna complained. When Sora and Tidus left to go home, Skye smirked, "It's too easy to fool them, isn't it, Leon?" "Yeah, I see that you have more sweet and sour belt bags in your pockets." Leon high fived his niece and she handed everyone a bag.  
  
About a week later...  
  
"YEAH! Riku's out of the hospital!" Selphie screamed. (A/N: That little pest. She is so annoying.) "What do you guys wanna do now?" Skye asked. "PARTY TIME!" Yuna and Kairi shouted.  
  
"We never really decided where its going to be though." Tidus said and sweatdropped. Riku nodded, "He's right." "The beach. I don't think anyone's there right now." Sora pointed. "How about we all meet at the beach in one hour?" Yuna asked, "'Cuz we, girls have to change."  
  
"I guess that'll be OK." Sora shrugged. "Well, see ya later." All the girls ran off. "Riku, are you dying to see Skye in a bikini?" Tidus teased. "What? No way! What makes you think that?" Riku snapped.  
  
"Well, it does seem that you like her." Sora grinned. "Shut up! That's not true!" Riku shouted. "Are you denying it?" Tidus teased again. "I'm not denying it! Get off my case!" Riku yelled even louder.  
  
At Skye's....  
  
"So, what are you going to wear?" Kairi asked Yuna. "This." Yuna showed the girl her white revealing top and blue shorts that reached her mid-thigh. "I suggest you bring an extra top. White can be revealing in the water." Skye said, looking through her stuff.  
  
Selphie was wearing a yellow bikini under her jumper (A/N: Is that what she wears in KH?). "Skye, are you still looking for something to wear?" She asked. "Yeah, I still am." Skye answered.  
  
"How about this one?" Kairi pointed at a black bikini next to Yuna, "I guess Riku would like to see you in that." Selphie really liked that one, "Yeah, I guess he would." Skye put her hands on her hips, "What's with the 'I guess Riku would like to see you in that'?" "She doesn't know it herself." Yuna whispered to Kairi.  
  
'Not that again. They still think I like him, right?' Skye thought, taking the bikini and going into the bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later, she came out with on. (A/N: You know Sora, Kairi & Riku look anorexic. –gets hit by Jasmine- All right. I continue.) She put on a blue Hawaiian skirt (not the grass one, the cloth thingy) and a baby blue tank top. Kairi had a pink bikini covered by her usual white top and purple skirt. "Ready girls?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're ready." Skye said, walking ahead.  
  
Later at the beach...  
  
"Finally! The girls are here. I'm with Yuna!" Tidus ran to Yuna. Sora ran straight to Kairi. "That leaves Skye and Riku. And who's with Selphie?" "Nah. I'll just go. Have fun!" Selphie waved at them and left.  
  
"OK. Kissing contest first!" Yuna screamed, "The best kissers win!" "WHAT?" Skye and Riku shouted in unison. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" Yuna asked suspiciously. Skye shook her head. "Yuna, Tidus. You two first."  
  
Now, it was their turn to yell. "WHY?"  
  
"Just get it over with."  
  
"Fine. This is the only time I'm kissing Tidus."  
  
Kairi nodded. "Just do it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
It seemed like they kissed in slow motion and took forever to let go. Yuna wiped her mouth and enjoyed his kiss for one reason. Tidus spit out saliva and coughed a few times.  
  
"Don't tell me you French kissed." Kairi muttered.  
  
"They did." Skye whispered.  
  
"She told you not to tell!" Sora shouted.  
  
"Who's next?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Skye, Riku." Sora jerked his thumb at them.  
  
"Only this once, got it?" Skye said.  
  
"Same here." Riku muttered.  
  
Riku bend down a little and they kissed. 'He is a good kisser. Not again. I'm starting to think I like....' Her thoughts stopped when her tongue touched his. When Riku realized what he was doing, he jerked away.  
  
"What the heck? Why did you two stop?" Kairi asked. Skye looked away, blushing madly.  
  
"It's your turn. Sora, Kairi. Let's see how you do." Riku pointed at them.  
  
"You and Skye might win this though." Sora snorted.  
  
"We may never know if you don't do it." Tidus snapped.  
  
"Fine, fine. Get ready."  
  
Kairi felt Sora's lips against hers and they began to kiss passionately. "Well, Sora got his wish from his tenth birthday," Tidus chuckled, "He finally had the nerve to kiss Kairi." "OK. Well, they won. What now?" Skye asked.  
  
"Better run before Tidus has his water gun ready." Riku whispered to her.  
  
Tidus reached for something behind the rock next to him and Riku was right. It was his water gun. He kept pumping it and aimed Riku. A powerful blast of water soaked him head-to-toe. Now, he aimed for Sora, who was with Kairi.  
  
"Tidus! That water is cold!" Kairi screamed as she and Sora got soaked.  
  
Skye was sitting on the edge of the paupo tree, waiting. She watched as Yuna and the others get soaked. Then, all of a sudden, Riku pushed her off the tree and into the ocean. "Thanks a lot, Riku. I guess needed that." Skye brushed a few strands of hair off her face.  
  
"Time for truth or dare!" Kairi screamed. "Great, it bet they're up to something, don't you?" Riku jumped down from the bridge. Skye got up and nodded. "Sora's first. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." Sora was hoping to get an easy one. "How long have you liked Kairi?" Yuna blurted out. "You've got to tell the truth. Now, 'fess up!" Tidus said. Sora sighed, "Ever since I laid eyes on her."  
  
"Aww...how cute." Yuna exclaimed. "Shut up and who's next?" Riku snapped. "Kairi, truth or dare?" Skye asked. "Dare." Kairi answered. "OK. I dare you to kiss Tidus. If you don't, you'll have to date him for a month." Skye grinned. Yuna gasped, "How can you make that up in about five seconds?"  
  
"If I don't kiss Tidus, I have to date him for a month. I'll just get it over with." Kairi kissed Tidus on the cheek for a few seconds and kind of felt bad because of Skye. "You're next, Skye. Truth or..." Sora was unable to finish that. "Dare." Skye answered, looking at her nails.  
  
Yuna, Kairi, Sora and Tidus huddled up. "What dare should we give her?" Tidus asked. Sora grinned, "I think I know."  
  
"No, she is not gonna run the party naked." Yuna snapped at him.  
  
"Hey! How about...?" Then, Kairi whispered something to those three. "That will work for our plan." Sora whispered back. Riku and Skye were getting fed up of their whispering. "Are you done yet?" They asked in unison.  
  
"Yup. We dare you two to date each other for at least two months and show signs of it." "What if we don't?" Riku asked. "Then, you two have to run this party naked." Sora said, whom Kairi hit on the head.  
  
"Show signs of it? As in kissing, hugging and all that other stuff?" Skye raised her eyebrow. All four nodded.  
  
Both Skye and Riku sweatdropped. "I'd rather do the dare." Skye whispered. "Fine. Here's another thing. We'll see how long it will take Selphie to get jealous and how long you two can put up with each other." Yuna added.  
  
"Tidus, I'll make a bet with you. I bet 150 munny they'll fall for each other in about three weeks." Sora whispered.  
  
"I bet 200 munny that it'll be four weeks." Tidus whispered back. "Fine, we'll see."

* * *

Sarah: Too much talking in all the chapters so far, right?  
  
Sienna: Yeah. So, Sora and Tidus are betting.  
  
Jasmine: Riku and Skye are dared to date for about two months, right?  
  
Sarah: Yup. Want me to act as Selphie again?  
  
Sienna: Yeah, one of the reviewers said that was funny.  
  
Jasmine: Fine with me.  
  
Sarah: -puts on Selphie mask again- **OMG! RIKU AND SKYE ARE DATING! I AM SO OBESSESSED WITH RIKU! BLAH BLAH BLAH! "HOW ROMANTIC!"** –Takes off mask-  
  
Sienna: I liked the other one better, Sarah.  
  
Please r&r. 


	7. Can't help fallin' in love with you

**Chapter seven: Can't help fallin' in love with you**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own KH, Final Fantasy (Square Enix does), or the Ateens version of Can't help falling in love.  
  
The next day at school....  
  
"Remind me why we're doing this, Riku." Skye whispered. "The dare, remember. We have to act like we're a couple front of everyone. That includes your uncle, uncle's girlfriend, mother and grandfather." Riku looked at her.  
  
Sora spotted them and threw them a cheesy grin. "So, how's their first day?" Kairi asked. "Look for yourself." Sora pointed and Kairi looked. Riku and Skye were talking to Leon and Yuffie.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Yuna asked. "You can't really hear them. But, I guess they're taking the dare seriously now." Tidus pointed at the intertwined hands.  
  
"So, you two are an item now, right?" Yuffie asked. "Well..." Riku jabbed Skye's elbow, "Ow. Yeah, we are." When Leon and Yuffie left, she asked, "What did you do that for?" "The dare, remember." Riku snapped.  
  
"If you're anything like Leon, I can put up with you." Skye said, walking with him to Seymour's history class. "Now, guess what we have a pop quiz." Seymour announced. Everyone groaned.  
  
"I really hate this, don't you?" Riku whispered to Skye, who nodded. "Miss Loire, Mr. Valentine (A/N: I think that's Sephiroth's last name too). Do you have anything to share with the class?" Seymour sneered. "No." Riku and Skye answered in unison.  
  
"Now, let's get started with the quiz."  
  
One hour later...  
  
"I hate pop quizzes." Sora muttered. Kairi rolled her eyes. "Hey! Look, there they are!" Riku and Skye spun around and saw them. "How was the pop quiz?" Sora glared at them, "How's the dare going?"  
  
"The only people who believe us is Leon and Yuffie." Riku shrugged. "Then, put more effort into it." Kairi snapped. The two flinched at that. Yuna tapped Kairi's shoulder and pointed at someone coming closer. "There's Selphie. Quick, Riku. When she gets here, gave Skye a short kiss and go."  
  
"So, let's see how long it'll take for her to get jealous." Tidus muttered.  
  
"Hey! How was the party yesterday?" Selphie asked, running up to them. "It was fun." Tidus answered quickly. Right on cue, Riku gave Skye a quick peck on the lips and ran down the hallway. When he ran down the stairway, Selphie looked at Skye, "Since when were you and him together?"  
  
"Yesterday." Skye replied, walking the same direction he left. When the others left to their next classes, Selphie stomped her foot and curled up her fist. "That wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to be me with Riku, not Skye." (A/N: Oooh. Selphie's getting jealous.) "Heh. There's 'Lil Miss I'm-Jealous-And-It's-Written-All-Over-My Face." Seifer's voice teased. "She sure does look jealous." Fujin showed up with Rufus and Seifer.  
  
"Well, Riku and that girl Skye seem to get along pretty well. Almost like they're in love." Rufus smirked. "Shut up!" Selphie snapped.  
  
"I've got Al Bhed with Yuna and her blonde cousin." Skye complained. That blonde she was talking about popped up, "I have a name, you know. It's Rikku." "Well, she's dating someone who has the same name." Yuna whispered to her cousin.  
  
"Rikku, I told you not to run off. Gippal was worried." Her friend, Paine showed up. "Oh hi Paine. Where's Baralai?" Yuna asked. "I'm right here, Yuna." Baralai and Gippal walked out from behind Paine.  
  
"Who's she?" Gippal asked. Skye felt very pissed off at them. "Yuna, let's go. We have to go to Al Bhed class."  
  
"Well, see you guys later." Yuna, Rikku and Skye ran to their class down the hallway. (A/N: All they do in that class is learn the Al Bhed language.)  
  
"Vneahtcreb, muja yht dnicd. [Friendship, love and trust.]"  
  
"Cdibet! [Stupid!]"  
  
"Ramb! [Help!]"  
  
"Clync, feht, raynd, cuim yht calnad. [Scars, wind, heart, soul and secret.]"  
  
(A/N: I put random Al Bhed words.)  
  
After that lesson...  
  
"Ow. Al Bhed is confusing." Skye said, reading the notes Rikku gave her. "You'll get it in a few lessons. Don't worry about that." Yuna smiled.  
  
"Hey Skye! How was...?" Riku's smile turned into a frown when he saw Rikku, "You're in that class. I should have known." "So, that's the one Yunie was telling me about." Rikku muttered, leaving to meet up with her boyfriend, Gippal. "You still hold a grudge against her because of your names. At least, you can tell the different in writing it." Yuna whispered.  
  
"Hey! How's the new couple?" Wakka, the blitzball team captain, asked. Skye looked at Riku, "How'd he find out?" Riku shrugged and put his arm around Skye's waist. "You see, Selphie started this rumor 'bout you two being a couple and I wanted to see if it was true." Wakka explained. (A/N: Sorry, for that line, I can't do his weird accent.)  
  
"Yeah, it's true." Yuna stepped into the conversation; "Did Selphie sound angry or pissed off?" Wakka thought for a second, "Ya, that girl seemed a little angry." Then, he walked away. A second afterward, Skye didn't even bother to move Riku's arm.  
  
"Are you used to it yet?" Riku asked Skye. She eyed him carefully, "Almost." Yuna smiled, "Well, you two are doing a good job in acting like a couple. Maybe, you'll stay that way."  
  
One week later, at Skye's....  
  
"Sis!" Leon yelled. Ellone sounded pissed off. "What now, Leon?" She ran down the stairs. "Here comes Skye and her boyfriend!" Leon warned.  
  
"BOYFRIEND?!" Ellone shrieked, "WHAT IS SHE GETTING HERSELF INTO?" "Don't worry. Her boyfriend's Riku, the kid who saved her life." Leon said, taking a sip of his soda. "Why did they think of that dare?" Riku asked, walking in with Skye. "What dare?" Ellone asked, glaring at the two teens. Still drinking his Lemon lime soda, he turned to face them.  
  
"Fine, Riku's not really my boyfriend. It's just a dare. We have to act like this for two months." Skye answered quickly. "You know, you could have done the other option." Ellone suggested. Riku and Skye looked at each other, "Sora's stupid idea for running that party last week naked was the other option."  
  
"OK. Then, good choice. I have to go." Ellone rushed out of the house. "Was it her job again?" Skye asked Leon, who nodded. "So, are we still meeting up with Sora and Kairi?" Riku asked. Skye nodded, "Leon, I know Yuffie's here."  
  
"Aw man. How'd she know?" Yuffie somersaulted down the stairs and landed on her feet. "Are you two going on a date?" Leon raised his eyebrow for his niece to answer. "Yes, a double date." Skye replied, "Anyway, Leon, Yuffie. Don't go past making out, please."  
  
Yuffie gaped at her and turned to Leon, "Who made her boss?" "Shut up! I need you two to promise not to go past making out. If Laguna or my mom finds that Yuffie's pregnant with your child, they'll blame me for not warning you!" Skye walked to her room to change.  
  
"She got you two there." Riku muttered. Leon gave the silver haired guy his death glare, "You better take care of her. I see that something you two didn't expect is gonna come out of the dare." All Riku heard was the 'You better take care of her' part.  
  
"Do you think they'll make it?" Yuffie whispered. Leon sighed. "Maybe. Go check if she's ready." Yuffie nodded and ran to her door. "Skye!" "What?" The younger girl seemed annoyed.  
  
"Are you ready? Don't keep your boyfriend waiting!" Yuffie screamed. "Fine, fine. I'm coming right now." Skye came down with Yuffie. She now wore a white top and a blue skirt. Riku's wearing his usual yellow tank top with the black x and heavy-looking pants. (Sarah: My friend, Justine said his pants look so weird. They do look like they're heavy.)  
  
"See you two later. Come on, Riku. Let's go!" Skye took Riku's hand and ran off. "They're doing a good job acting." Sora's voice echoed through the room. "Yeah, Sora. Good thing, speakerphone was on." Yuffie said, kissing Leon on the cheek.  
  
"Where are you four going to do?" Leon asked coldly. "Watch a movie. I hope Riku doesn't do anything to hurt Skye." Sora replied. "I doubt he'll do that. Anyway, they're getting closer each second." Kairi's voice popped up, "Yup, they belong together. Don't you think that's true?"  
  
"They sure do," Yuffie nodded, "Hey! Since when were you plotting this?" "Dunno. Ever since we thought Riku needed a girlfriend. But, there's wasn't a girl that was Riku's type until Skye came along." Sora answered. Leon imagined him using his famous trademark grin.  
  
_(I just can't help falling in love with you)  
  
Wise men say only fools rush in _

_But I can't help falling in love with you _

_Shall I say would it be a sin? (Be a sin)_

_ If I can't help falling in love with you _

_Like a river flows (Oooh) _

_To the sea (Oooh) _

_So it goes _

_Some things are meant to be _

_Some things are meant to be  
_  
"Riku, there's Selphie. We have put on the..." Before she could finish that sentence, Riku kissed her. Selphie gasped as Skye wrapped her arms around Riku's neck. She felt his silken lips gently pressing against hers. "Whoo-hoo! Look at that couple go!" Irvine yelled, walking out from behind Selphie. (Yeah, Irvine. The pervert guy from Final Fantasy 8.)  
  
"Riku! Skye!" Kairi screamed. At that, they stopped. "Awww." Irvine whined. "Was that for real or the act?" Skye asked. "The act. But, I had to make it look real." Riku replied, glaring at Selphie's disappearing figure. 'I wonder what she was doing over there.'  
  
_Take my hand (take my hand) _

_Take my whole life too (life too) _

_For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) _

_With you (with you)_  
  
"It sounds Riku's falling for her." Sora whispered to Kairi. Kairi looked at her date, "Are you sure she's not falling for him yet?" "No, it's seems they're falling at the same rate." Sora whispered back.  
  
Skye glared at the whispering duo, "Hey! Come on!" Riku looked at his date and kissed her on the cheek. Skye blushed, but looked as if it was normal for her. "We knew it!" Sora and Kairi yelled, "You two are..." Riku gave an emotionless glare, "No, we're not."  
  
_Like a river flows (Oooh) _

_To the sea (Oooh) _

_So it goes _

_Some things are meant to be _

_Some things are meant to be  
  
Take my hand (take my hand)_

_ Take my whole life too (life too) _

_For I can't help falling in love with you_  
  
"Yes, you two are." Kairi snapped. "No, we're not." Skye protested, crossing her arms. Riku rolled his eyes. "What do I have to do to make you quiet down?" Sora smirked. "I guess you have you have to kiss your girl again." Skye's lip twitched. 'I'm getting used to this act. But, kissing Riku all the time.... I guess I did like last one than at the beach. What?! Am I in love with him? If I am, I can't admit it now. It's been only one week.'  
  
"Skye, is something wrong?" Kairi asked.  
  
_Take my hand (take my hand) _

_Take my whole life too (life too) _

_For I can't help falling in love with you_  
  
"No, nothing." Skye answered. All four walked into the Movie Theater. Skye knew Riku was the first guy she ever got close to. 'I still owe him since he almost died for me. I thanked him. But, why did fate choose Riku and me for this? I don't understand why.' Skye thought, looking at Riku. "Riku, do you believe in destiny?" "Well, sort of," Riku replied, "Why are you asking?"  
  
Skye sighed, "Well, if you didn't save my life, I wouldn't be here with you, Kairi and Sora. I believe it was destined that we would meet."  
  
_Like a river flows_

_ That's the way it goes _

_I just can't help fallin' in love with you _

_(Fallin' in love with you) _

_Like a river flows (yea yea) _

_That's the way it goes (cause I can't help) _

_Fallin' in love with you_  
  
'I can't believe I didn't realize it until now. I am falling for her, fast. I wonder how she feels about me.' Riku thought, 'She looks so innocent like an angel. But, that's when she's not angry. She's like Mr. Strife and Leon put together when she's pissed off.' "So, we're watching Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, right?" (A/N: That's one of my absolute favorite movies.)  
  
_Like a river flows (I just can't help myself) _

_That's the way it goes_

_ I can't help falling in love with you _

_(I can't help falling in love with you) _

_(I can't help falling in love with you)  
  
Fallin' in love with you_  
  
"Yeah, I want to know what gonna happen to Arwen and Aragorn. Liv Tyler and Viggo Mortensen do a really great job at acting." Sora replied, "Like you two." "But," Kairi sighed, "Orlando Bloom is so cute, don't you think, Skye?" "Not really." Skye said.  
  
"WHAT?! YOU DON'T THINK ORLANDO BLOOM'S CUTE!" Kairi screamed. Lucky, no one was in the theater yet. "No offense, but please shut up!" Riku snapped. "Here we go again." Sora muttered.  
  
After sitting there and putting up with Kairi's rant about Orlando Bloom, the movie finally started. (Sarah: Do I have to describe this movie? If you've see it, good for you. If you haven't, tough luck. –Gets hit by Jasmine again- Ow. That hurt.)  
  
Sora and Kairi were busy kissing throughout the whole movie. Riku and Skye were too busy watching to notice. Little did those four know, Selphie was nearby, watching them.  
  
'I have to stay calm in order for my plan to work. But, first, I have to be patient.' She kept reminding herself.

* * *

Sarah: That's 6 pages on Microsoft Word (Including Author talk).  
  
Jasmine: That wasn't much. It'll look shorter on   
  
Sienna: She's right, you know. Anyway, Sarah. What do you think you're gonna dream about?  
  
Sarah: The story I'm typing right now.  
  
Jasmine: That really helps her though. Gives her inspiration and stuff.  
  
Sarah: For the romance parts, I just have to read and watch the Princess Bride or some other romance thing.  
  
Sienna: Like the movie "The Cutting Edge"?  
  
Sarah: Yeah, I liked that movie.  
  
Jasmine: -sweatdrop- You know, the relationships in the story are growing really fast.  
  
Sienna: No, Sora and Kairi's is growing fast. Riku and Skye's isn't growing as fast as Sokairi's.  
  
Sarah: Hey! Don't start with the argument!  
  
Jasmine: -ignores Sarah- Well, the Squffie's already there. Clorith (CloudxAerith) isn't in the story for some reason. GippalxRikku is. PainexBaralai is! YunaxTidus is developing! Next, she might put IrvinexSelphie!  
  
Maritza: -appears with the sweatdrop- What the heck is going on with her?  
  
Sarah: -notices- Hi Maritza. –Turns to Jasmine- SHUT UP ALREADY, YUNIE! (I like calling her that.)  
  
Jasmine: I resent that nickname, Lenne/Leenie.  
  
Sarah: I resent the Leenie nickname, not Lenne.  
  
Sienna: Not again.  
  
Maritza: I won't bother to ask.  
  
Sarah: Sorry, if the relationships are developing too fast. Please r&r.


	8. Meeting Riku's family

Sarah: I better thank Zanisha for the info about Riku.  
  
Sienna, Maritza & Jasmine: What kind of info?  
  
Sarah: Why his pants look heavy? He wears a pair of regular pants and then, a puffier pair over them, starting at mid-thigh according to Zanisha.  
  
Justine: -appears- Hiya! So, that's why his pants look so weird.  
  
Sienna: Weird, but he's still Riku.  
  
Riku: -appears from the shadows- I'm not deaf! I heard everything.  
  
Maritza: Sarah's in trouble now. –Laughs outloud-  
  
Jasmine: Not again. –Shakes her head- Sarah's gonna get into a fight with her favorite KH character.  
  
Sarah: Don't blame me! Blame Square Enix about your pants! Oh yeah! Blame Zanisha for telling me! (Just kidding about that.)

* * *

**Chapter eight: Meeting Riku's family**  
  
Two weeks passed after that date. Skye and Riku were inseparable now. You would never see Riku without Skye. Everyone thought they were a match made in heaven. All except one, Selphie. "Her popularity is increasing because of Riku." Selphie muttered angrily. 'Stay calm, Selph. Don't try to get jealous.' Before she knew it, Selphie was green with envy.  
  
"Hey look! She's jeal..." Yuna whispered to Kairi, who shushed her up. "Shut up! Let's see how angry she is." Tidus grinned, "On a scale from one to ten, how jealous is she, Sora?" Sora smirked, "Ten."  
  
He closely observed Riku and Skye. It seemed the dare wasn't a dare anymore. But, the look on their faces, the act wasn't fake. It was slowly becoming real. "Hmm. The act's not an act. They're starting to actually be a couple." Tidus nodded in agreement. "They're really made for each other."  
  
"Guys, run. Selphie's coming." Yuna ordered. Kairi shoved Sora and Tidus the direction opposite to Selphie. "Tidus, remember our little bet about them." Sora whispered. Tidus eyed his classmate carefully, "Yeah, why?"  
  
"We're gonna find out if they've in love with each other." Sora whispered under his breath, so only Tidus could hear. "How, man? That's the problem. Riku and Skye are tough to crack. They'll never tell." Tidus whined.  
  
"I overheard them sometime yesterday saying that they would meet up with each other at the beach alone." Sora grinned. Tidus stood there, shocked. "You're not think of spying, are you?" Sora pouted, "Well, it's not really spying. It's eavesdropping." Tidus glared at his best friend, "Sora, you're clueless. Spying is when you watch and listen. Eavesdropping is when you listen not see."  
  
"Tidus's right, brudda." Wakka walked by, spinning his blitzball. "Were you listening to us?" Sora sounded a little pissed off. Wakka shook his head, "Not really, brudda. I just came by when ya said that." Sora felt relieved that no one except Tidus knew of the plan.  
  
That same day at the beach...  
  
"Are you sure they're not spying?" Skye asked. Riku jumped onto the tree and stayed there. "Skye, don't be paranoid. I'm sure." Skye sat down next to him on the paupo tree and let her head rest on his shoulder. 'I want to tell him. But, I'm afraid my heart might get broken somehow.' She thought.  
  
'I've been dying to tell you how I feel, Skye. But, I can't seem to find the right moment to tell you.' Riku was gently brushing her black hair away from her sapphire-blue eyes. Looking at her eyes, they filled him with hope that their relationship would last. "Riku, I love you." Skye said below a whisper.  
  
"Did you say something, Skye?" He asked. Skye shook her head and kissed his cheek. "Remember when we first kissed." Riku reminded.  
  
Skye nodded, "Yeah, I remember. Yuna, Tidus, Sora and Kairi were the ones who started it all."  
  
_"Skye!" Riku yelled. He ran across the bridge to her. "Riku, you sound nervous about something." Skye looked at her boyfriend, "Are you?" "Well, I've wanted to tell you this," Riku gulped, "Skye, I love you. I have ever since that first date we had." Skye was stunned, "Riku, I love you too. I was too afraid to tell you though."  
  
"May I ask one simple question?" Riku asked. Skye nodded. He took out a velvet jewelry box and opened it. Inside was a diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"  
_  
Skye jerked awake. "Too good to be true." Next to her, she saw Riku, asleep. He looked so cute and innocent when he was asleep. She didn't even have the energy to wake him. 'Where am I? Oh crap. I think I fell asleep last night,' Skye looked around the room, 'Great, I'm at Riku's. Selphie would really kill me now if she found out.' She quickly hid under the sheets because the door flew open.  
  
A silver-haired man about maybe three years older than Riku walked in. He had long silver hair, longer than Riku's. "RIKU! GET UP! IT'S NOON!" He yelled. Riku let out a low groan, "Yazoo, I'm still sleepy. Can't I get any privacy anymore?" "KADAJ, LOZ AND I ARE GETTING TIRED OF YOU SLEEPING IN!" The so-called Yazoo shouted. (A/N: Yeah, they're from Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children the movie. I do my Final Fantasy research. In the fic, they're Riku's brothers.)  
  
"LITTLE BRO! GET UP!" The person called Loz walked in. He looked like Yazoo and Riku, but the only difference was the hairstyle. His was held up by gel. "Great, Riku has three brothers and never told me." Skye muttered. "Hey Kadaj! 'Ku refuses to get up!" Yazoo yelled.  
  
"Then, pull the sheets off if he doesn't get up!!" Another voice whom Skye assumed was Kadaj. Then, both Loz and Yazoo pulled the sheets off, revealing Riku and Skye. (A/N: CLOTHES ON, KEEP YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER IF YOU HAD DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT THAT!) "KADAJ!" Loz yelled. "What the heck is going on in there?" Kadaj ran up to his younger brother's room and saw them. He had short, silver hair like Riku. At the ends, his didn't stick up to the sides. All Riku's brothers wore tight black clothing.  
  
"Our little bro finally got himself a girl." Loz said gratefully. Kadaj gave his older brother a death glare similar to Riku's. "Shut up." Skye said coldly. "Loz, calm down. Wait until Dad finds out." Yazoo taunted, laughing at Riku. Riku rolled his eyes and sat back down on the bed.  
  
'Kadaj and Riku almost look alike. But, there are a few differences. Their eyes. Riku has turquoise and Kadaj has silver ones. And the hair.' Skye thought, looking at Riku. "She can stay until Dad gets home. Just don't get into trouble." At that moment, Kadaj and the two other brothers left the room.  
  
"Riku, what happened last night?" Skye asked, "I remember being on the beach and that's it." "Well, you fell asleep and I brought you here." Riku replied. "RIKU! PHONE! IT'S TIDUS!" Yazoo yelled. "I'm coming!" Riku then turned to his girlfriend. As if she read his mind, she said, "Don't worry. I won't go anywhere."  
  
Riku nodded and got the phone.  
  
-On the phone-  
  
Riku: Yup, Tidus. What's up?  
  
Tidus: What exactly happened between you and Skye last night?  
  
Riku: -twitching uncontrollably- Why are you asking?  
  
Sora: I told you it was a bad idea to ask.  
  
Riku: Great, all three of us are on three-way.  
  
Sora: Yup, of course.  
  
Tidus: Shut up, Sora! Where's Skye right now?  
  
Riku: Why should I tell you?  
  
Sora: 'Fess up. Where's Skye?  
  
Tidus: She's probably in his room.  
  
Riku: Shut up already.  
  
Tidus: How did your brothers react?  
  
Riku: You don't want to know.  
  
Sora: Ah-ha! She is at your place!  
  
Riku: Shut up! How many times do I have to say that?  
  
Tidus: You still have answer my question! What happened last night?  
  
Sora: Tidus, I don't think Riku would want to talk about it now.  
  
Riku: Got that right!  
  
Tidus: You still have to tell sooner or later. See ya.  
  
Sora: Bye.  
  
Riku: Later.  
  
Riku hung up on them. "They're gonna drive me crazy one day." Loz paid no attention to his little brother. "Then, why do you hang out with them?" Kadaj asked. Riku shrugged in reply. "They might be crazy. But, they're still my best friends."  
  
Loz had an evil glint in his eye that only Kadaj and Yazoo could see. "Don't even try to ask that, Loz." They snapped in unison. "What? I was just gonna ask 'Ku how he met her." Loz said going defensive.  
  
"She has a name, you know. And it's Skye," Riku said, "Do I have to explain?" "Yes." Loz was being nosy again. "Why do you like nosing around in 'Ku's business, Loz?" Yazoo asked.  
  
He didn't answer. Riku rolled his eyes and explained how he saved her life and everything else. "So, you saved her life and now, you two are dating because of a dare." Loz chuckled. Riku glared at him, "The other option was worse. Thanks to Sora." "Yeah, it was." Skye came down the stairs and kissed Riku on the cheek.  
  
"A dare, huh?" Kadaj smirked. Skye rolled her eyes, "You know we have to date for two months. But, Riku didn't tell you we have to show signs of it."  
  
Then, they heard the front door slam shut. "Great, Dad's home." Riku muttered. Sephiroth walked into the kitchen and saw his four sons and her, clutching Riku's hand. "Who's she?" He asked. "Umm...father. Meet Skye, Riku's girlfriend. Skye, meet our father, Sephiroth, the famous ex-SOLDIER." Yazoo introduced. "Hello, Mr. Valentine." Skye was nervous. 'Great. Thanks a lot, Yazoo. I was just going to leave.'  
  
"Hello Skye. It's good to know that one of my sons finally has a girlfriend." Sephiroth said, "Now, excuse me. I have to talk to Kadaj." Both he and Kadaj left the room. It took a while for her to calm down. "Riku, I'm sorry. I have to go home." Skye said, leaving the first door. Riku followed her out to the front yard, "Hey! How about a another date on Saturday?"  
  
"Sure." Skye nodded. "Great, Meet me at the small island at the beach." Riku sounded like he had a surprise for her.  
  
"Sorry to interupt the conversation. Skye, you have to get home. Sis is gonna kill me if you're not home before she is." The two turned to see Leon there with Skye's motorcycle. "How'd you find me?" His niece asked. "It was pretty obvious for you to be here." Leon replied emotionlessly. "All right, see ya, Riku." Skye ran to her 18-year-old uncle and got on the bike.  
  
Leon turned the keys and sped off. "So, what happened?" He asked. Skye was getting a little annoyed, "Met Riku's family. His brothers are okay. Riku's dad scares me a little." "You mean Sephiroth?" Leon asked. Skye nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"Don't worry. He scared me at first too. He can scare anyone." Leon explained, keeping his eyes on the road. "So, how's your relationship with Yuffie going?" Skye asked with an evil glint in her eye. "Even though I can't look at you, I can sense that glint in your eye. And no, we did not go past making out." Leon snapped.  
  
Later on...  
  
"She's back." Leon said in a teasing tone. Skye rolled her eyes and groaned, "I'm going back to bed. I didn't get enough sleep last night. Later." "Skye! It's three in the afternoon! You should be out at the beach or doing something! Not sleeping the whole day away!" Ellone snapped.  
  
"Nothing any of you do is gonna stop me from taking a nap. I've been so tired since this morning even though I woke up at noon." When Skye hit her warm bed, she instantly fell asleep.  
  
_"Come on! I want to show you something!" Riku ran ahead of her, across the bridge and jumped off. He looked like he was about in his late-twenties. Skye seemed to glide. He led her to a cave they called the secret place. "Riku, why'd you bring me here?"  
  
Riku didn't speak and didn't even turn to look at her. "He didn't hear me. Why?" He was staring at the wooden door in front of him. It looked very ancient and creepy. "Why'd you drag me all the way here, Dad?" A young girl asked. She was about seven years old. She had long silver hair tied in a ponytail and sapphire eyes. The young girl wore a pink skirt and white tank top. Then, both heard a woman giggle.  
  
"Riku, why did you bring little Kari here? I thought she was scared of this place." The woman's voice said. "Mom, I'm not scared of this cave anymore." The little girl called Kari ran right through Skye to the woman hiding in the shadows of the cave.  
  
Skye turned to see two arms wrapped around the child. "If Riku's the father, who's the mother of Kari?" Riku looked into the shadows and saw two sapphire eyes like his daughter's. "You can come out of hiding." The woman stepped out of the shadows and Skye gasped. She was the mother of Kari, Riku's child. She looked a little older like Riku, in her late-twenties. She wore a light blue tank top and a white skirt. Her hair was still the same color, but past her shoulders. 'This is just a dream. Just a dream.' Young Skye kept reminding herself.  
  
"This is the very place." Older Skye whispered. "Very place of what, Mom?" Kari questioned. Her deep blue eyes widened, "Please tell me." "Never mind, Kari. You might not want to hear it." Older Skye smiled. She knew her daughter would be begging sooner or later.  
  
"Come on, Mom. Please tell me." Kari begged. Older Skye looked at her husband, "Should we tell her?" Riku nodded. Older Skye sighed, "Kari, do you remember the place I told you about where your father asked me to marry him?" "I think so." Kari sat next in-between her parents.  
  
"Well, Kari. This was the very place." Riku said to his daughter._  
  
Skye groaned as she woke up because of loud footsteps. "That was a really good dream." Skye said, trying to get out of bed. "Hey! Get up, sleepy-head." Leon opened the door and got a bucket of water ready. "What is it this time?" Skye asked her uncle. Then, Yuffie popped up out of nowhere. "Hi, what's up?"  
  
"You talk in your sleep, you know." Leon mentioned. "Shut up! It's only nine at night. And you just had to wake me up, didn't you?" Skye said, getting under the blankets of her bed again. "It's been six hours since you last ate! At least, try to eat something!" Ellone ordered.  
  
"No thanks! I'm not hungry." Skye moaned. "That's what you said the last time when you acted like this." Ellone muttered. "I sleep more than I waste time on my hair." Skye groaned, "Isn't that enough to get you off my case?" "Oh yeah. Kairi called about six times." Leon mentioned.  
  
"It'd be worse if it was Selphie." Skye whined. Yuffie giggled, "Kairi wanted to talk to you about something important. I guess she can wait until tomorrow." After that, Skye glared at Leon one last time before going back to sleep.

* * *

Please r&r. 


	9. Sleepover

**Chapter nine: Sleepover**  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or True to your heart by 98 degrees and Stevie Wonder.**  
  
"I'm so glad your moms said yes for you to sleepover, both of you." Kairi looked at Yuna and Skye. Both of them looked at each other. By the tone of Kairi's voice, she had something planned. "'Fess, Kai. You're up to something. I can tell by your face." Skye snapped. The past few weeks, hanging out with Kairi and the others, she could read them easily like she did Riku a few days before.  
  
Kairi froze in place, not looking at her friend. "Is she telling the truth?" Yuna asked the red head suspiciously. "Ummm.... No." Kairi replied nervously.  
  
Skye gave her an icy cold glare, colder than Leon's. Kairi flinched and hid behind Yuna. "Hey Kairi! We're here!" Sora's voice announced. "We should have known." Yuna, Tidus, Skye and Riku said in unison. Then, everyone glared at Kairi and Sora. "Well, it's like the party we had on the beach." Tidus muttered.  
  
"Why did you have to tell half the truth?" Yuna asked. "We had to get Selphie out of the way. So, neither of us told her." Then, Kairi jabbed Sora's elbow. "Thanks a lot, Sora." She hissed. "Ow, that hurt." Sora complained.  
  
Everyone just watched them insult each other and laughed. "Try to get along, you two. Cause everyone else is." Tidus advised.  
  
Suddenly, Yuna's cellphone began ringing. "Hello Brother." She hissed angrily. "Put it on speakerphone." Tidus whispered to her. As did as she was told, and Brother said, "You are coming home right now! I won't let that Tidus have you!" After that, someone else picked up the other line, "BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON OUR COUSIN, YUNIE! APPARENTLY, SHE LOVES TIDUS, NOT YOU AS A BOYFRIEND!" "Was that your blonde cousin?" Riku asked.  
  
Yuna nodded. "Hey! Tell Brother to shut up." "And if he doesn't?" Her cousin asked. "Punch him in the nose." Skye and Kairi said in unison. "I might just do that. Hold on." After a moment of silence, they heard someone screaming in Al Bhed.  
  
"Your cousin's scary. No offense." Sora whimpered. "What is she saying?" Tidus asked. "I think she said, 'You jerk! I'm gonna punch you if you don't stop trying to hit on her.'" Yuna looked around as she translated. Again, Rikku shrieked something in Al Bhed.  
  
"What did she say this time?" Riku asked. "Ummm.... The only thing you two should share is DNA, not a child." Yuna translated again. Skye burst into laughter along with Riku and Kairi. "You think that's funny?" Sora asked. "Yeah, why?" Riku choked.  
  
"I think it's nasty!" Sora shouted in disgust. "Don't we all?" Tidus raised his eyebrow. "It's funny and nasty at the same time." Kairi pointed out. "Do you always have to state the obvious, Kairi?" Tidus asked.  
  
"That's the only thing I can do." Kairi shrugged. "What now?" Skye asked, sitting on the couch next to Riku. "We can watch a Lord of the Rings movie." Kairi suggested. Skye, Sora and Riku slapped their foreheads. "NO! Nothing with Orlando Bloom tonight! Please!" "I got Underworld." Tidus took out a DVD from his backpack. "I don't think I watched that movie before." Sora said outloud.  
  
"I did. It's more of a suspense movie than horror." Riku said, leaning back. "How about IT?" Yuna asked. "NO!" Skye, Tidus and Kairi replied too quickly. "What's wrong? Scared of clowns?" Sora teased.  
  
All three gulped and looked at each other. "Yeah, that's it. Scared of clowns." "Fine. Let's watch a funny movie. How about Cheaper by the Dozen?" Kairi asked. "Nah. Most of us have seen that a thousand times. How about....? Hey Skye! What have you got there?" Sora grabbed the DVD from Riku's girlfriend.  
  
"You might not like it. It's Muppet Treasure Island." Skye sighed. "Hey! I haven't seen this since I was a little kid. Who wants to watch it, raise your hands." Sora ordered. Shyly, all of them raised their hands.  
  
Kairi put on the DVD and the movie started. (A/N: Don't kill me about the Muppet Treasure Island movie on this chapter. Cuz I don't really want to put a horror movie.) Yuna inched closer to Tidus. Sora and Kairi cuddled up together. Skye and Riku sat on the floor since the couch was completely occupied by their friends.  
  
An hour and twenty minutes later...  
  
"That was funny especially the cabin fever part." Kairi giggled. "The cabin fever reminds me of Sora for some reason." Riku chuckled. "I resent that, Riku." Sora said angrily at his best friend. "Yeah, he does go crazy 'cause of Kairi." Tidus teased.  
  
Skye said nothing and smiled. Being there with her friends was the best day she had since Riku's party. She giggled when she saw Tidus and Sora, throwing crème pies at each other. Suddenly, someone tackled her down to the floor. It was Riku.  
  
"Who bets Skye does has weakness?" He asked. "You wouldn't dare." She said.  
  
Riku grinned and had that evil glint in his turquoise eyes. "I'm not ticklish if you're asking." Skye hissed. "Okay, she's not ticklish. What else?" Sora grinned.  
  
From her position on the floor, Skye heard everyone else laughing. "You know, I still owe you, Riku." She reminded. "I've must have forgotten about that." Riku prevented her from moving. Tidus smirked, "Now, what should she do for you?"  
  
Yuna glared at Sora, who had an evil look on his face. "No, Sora. She's not gonna be his slave for a day." "Hurry up. I don't want to be on the floor like this all night." Skye complained. Kairi rolled her eyes, "She has a point."  
  
**_RRRIIINNNGGG!!!_**  
  
"Oh no. Please, don't let that be Selphie." Kairi prayed. "Please!" "Everyone, be quiet." Tidus instructed and everyone fell silent.  
  
**_RRRIIINNNGGG!!!_**

The answering machine picked it up. "You've reached Kairi's. Sorry, I'm not here right now. Please leave a message after the tone."  
  
**_Beep!_**  
  
"Umm...hi Kairi. It's Selphie. I was just wondering if how are you doing. I haven't seen you since last week at the mall. Call me, 'kay. Bye." Then, Selphie hung up. Kairi turned and looked at her friends. "She's definitely up to something."  
  
_True to your heart, you must be true to your heart  
  
That's when the heavens will part  
  
And baby shower you with my love  
  
Open your eyes  
  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
  
And when you're true to your heart  
  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_  
  
Riku planted a trail of kisses down Skye's cheek to her lips. Skye was unprepared for that one. She had gasped inward and couldn't breathe. Little did the others know, their relationship was growing faster and faster each second. The others just stood there and watched them. "I can imagine the look on Selphie's face if she saw this." Kairi grinned. Riku and Skye broke the kiss.  
  
"Why'd you break the kiss?!" Yuna shrieked. "Do us all a favor and not mention Selphie's name again. Starting now." Riku snapped. Tidus looked at the couple and laughed. And he just couldn't stop laughing for some reason.  
  
"Yuna, I think your boyfriend's gone psycho." Kairi pointed out. Sora nodded. "He's got mental problems." "Hey! Having mental problems is a gift!" Tidus choked. (A/N: Yeah, right. My friend says that. Especially Jasmine.) Skye tried to control her giggles but Sora had to act all goofy. All the girls couldn't control their laughter anymore.  
  
_True to your heart, you must be true to your heart  
  
That's when the heavens will part  
  
And baby shower you with my love  
  
Open your eyes  
  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
  
And when you're true to your heart  
  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_  
  
"It's two in the morning. We better turn in." Sora looked at his watch. "Okay. Either you two girls or guys sleep in the spare bedroom or here." Kairi instructed. "Or Yuna can bunk with Tidus in the spare room and Skye can bunk with Riku here." Sora added. "Keep your mind out of the gutter, Sora." Skye instructed.  
  
"Yeah, you really should." Riku said.  
  
Yuna rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm bunking with Tidus and Skye's bunking with Riku. No questions asked." "Is everyone okay with that?" Kairi asked. Everyone nodded. Kairi, Sora, Yuna and Tidus went upstairs and left two alone again. Riku fell asleep next to Skye on the couch. She turned to look at his peaceful face. He looked so innocent when he was asleep. Skye smiled. 'I'm so lucky I met you, Riku.'  
  
When she fell asleep, Riku pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her, like he was protecting her from something.  
  
_"Skye! Where are you?" He yelled. "Skye!" Riku searched the entire island but couldn't find her. "Riku." Her voice called his name. He spun around and saw her. Skye was disappearing.  
  
"No, Skye! Don't!" He said. "Riku, she will take you away from me. Be careful." Skye told him. "Who are you talking about?" Riku demanded. "You will know soon." Then, she completely vanished.  
_  
Riku was drenched in sweat when he woke up. Skye instantly woke up after he did. "You're all sweaty. What happened?" Riku turned to look at her. "Nothing, it was just a nightmare."

* * *

Sarah: Finally, this chappie's done. Now, I have to work on either my other RikuxOC fic or my Yugioh fic.  
  
Sienna: -groans- RikuxOC!  
  
Jasmine: ......  
  
Sarah: Okay.   
  
Please r&r.


	10. Break up

**Chapter ten: Break up**  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or Sweetbox's Here on my own.**  
  
Riku had signed onto AIM (AOL Instant Messaging, if you don't know) and waited. He was sitting in his room with his laptop, since Yazoo was working on a history report on ShinRa that has to be at least fifty pages long. His screen name was DaRkCrOwN. (A/N: All the screen names I made up for this sound really stupid. Every single one.)  
  
PrEtTyGiRl: Hey.  
  
DaRkCrOwN: Hey.... do I know u?  
  
PrEtTyGiRl: I guess u do. Same school.  
  
DaRkCrOwN: OK.  
  
PrEtTyGiRl: U know, in Balamb, Skye was a slut.  
  
DaRkCrOwN: WHAT??? Are u sure that's the same Skye in our school?  
  
PrEtTyGiRl: Yeah, I'm sure.  
  
DaRkCrOwN: Oh god. I'm dating a slut.  
  
Then, Riku signed off.

* * *

At Selphie's....  
  
"Riku's down. Now, Skye's next." She smiled. She maximized the window with the chat she just had. "Heh. It was easy to trick him." She was PrEtTyGiRl. 'I wonder how Skye will react. It's been two months and a week. I've waited too long.'  
  
"What should I tell Skye?! Oh, she's on."

* * *

Skye signed on and her screen name was Hikari Angel. She had nothing to do so she wanted to chat.  
  
PrEtTyGiRl: Hi.  
  
Hikari Angel: Ummm.... Hi. Who are u?  
  
PrEtTyGiRl: Someone from school.  
  
Hikari Angel: Oh.  
  
PrEtTyGiRl: U know, Riku's only with u because he's trying to get all the other guys at school to be jealous.  
  
Hikari Angel: He WHAT??? No way! That's not true!  
  
PrEtTyGirl: Well, he doesn't love u. He's just using u for his reputation.  
  
Hikari Angel: I gotta go.  
  
Skye signed off immediately. "That can't be true, can't it?" She cried.  
  
The next day of school....  
  
"Skye, we have to talk." Riku said, leading Skye to the end of the hallway, so, no one could hear them. "Is something wrong, Riku?" Skye asked. He didn't look at her in the eyes. That was unlike Riku to do that.  
  
"We're through. The relationship's over." He said, still not looking at her in the eyes. It struck Skye like a sword being impaled through her heart. She understood and turned away, walking that direction. Riku spun around and went the other way, opposite to his ex-girlfriend.  
  
_She doesn't smile like me _

_She doesn't make you weak _

_And she'll never know how to make you laugh  
  
But she won't make you cry, she'll never make you cry like I used to  
  
If you only knew the words I couldn't say_  
  
Skye tried so hard to hold back her tears. But, when she saw Yuna, Tidus, Sora and Kairi together. She burst into tears and ran. "Hey kid! Watch where you...." Leon stopped in mid-sentence when it was Skye who ran into him. "What happened, Skye?"  
  
"It's nothing." Skye said, brushing away her tears. "Skye, you know you're lying. You never cry until now, I guess." Leon shrugged.  
  
_When I close my eyes I see you _

_In my dreams you will be near Won't let you disappear _

_But I'm here on my own  
  
When I close my eyes and listen _

_I am crying out for you in the center of my heart _

_But I'm here on my own  
_  
"I think I know what's goin' on. It's about Riku, isn't it?" Yuffie asked. Leon's niece didn't answer. "We'll take that as a yes. What happened?" "Why should I tell you?" Skye asked, wiping away the rest of her tears. "If you keep it locked inside you, it'll be harder to tell later on." Leon advised.  
  
_Ooooh  
  
You used to hear me breathe  
  
When you touched me deep _

_Can you hear the sounds? _

_Can you feel the heat? _

_I was just too scared to let you own the deepest part of me _

_I've left paradise _

_And I did not even say goodbye_  
  
"Fine. But, don't tell anyone." Skye whispered something to Leon and Yuffie. Both looked shocked. "You and Riku broke up. But, you two were happy together. I wonder what happened." Leon said in a low voice. "Yeah. You know I bet Selphie heard the news and she looks happy about it." Yuffie hissed.  
  
"Skye! Were you chatting yesterday?" Kairi and Sora asked in unison. "Yeah, why?" Skye eyed them carefully. "What was the screen name?" Yuna asked.  
  
_Oooooh  
  
When I close my eyes I see you _

_In my dreams you will be near  
  
Won't let you disappear  
  
But I'm here on my own _

_Heyy _

_When I close my eyes and listen _

_I am crying out for you in the center of my heart _

_But I'm here on my own  
  
Ooooh baby_  
  
"PrEtTyGiRl, I think. Yeah, that was it." Skye replied quickly. Skye turned around and walked down the hallway. When she was completely out of sight, Tidus said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kairi hissed, "That Selphie's behind the entire break up thing?" Tidus nodded.  
  
_Oooooooh  
  
I think I'm over you _

_But it's not true _

_It's just a lie in a shade of blue _

_I think I'm over you _

_But it's not true _

_It's just a lie in a shade of blue  
  
Oooooh  
_  
"Selphie's party's in a few days and she might get Riku by then." Yuna slapped her forehead hard. "Okay. Here's the plan. We need proof to expose her at the party and also get Skye there too." Sora whispered. "Why are we doing this anyway?" Tidus asked. "You idiot," Yuna hissed, "Riku looked happy with Skye. They are perfect for each other." (A/N: Yeah, really. Think about RikuxSelphie pairings. THAT'S SCARY!!!! I like RikuxOC better.)  
  
"How are we gonna get the proof though?" Kairi looked at her friends, who shrugged. "You could hack or steal stuff from her locker. Or you could do the same thing she did." Leon answered. "Nah. It's either take stuff from Selphie's locker or hack into her computer." Yuffie suggested. Tidus and Sora fell down anime style. Kairi and Yuna sweatdropped.  
  
"None of us know how to hack into a computer. So, we have to steal from her locker." Kairi said sadly. "This is hopeless." Leon rolled his eyes. Yuffie glared at him. "At least, it might work." "If the plan works, we need Skye to crash Selphie's party. Convincing her's the hard part." Tidus muttered.  
  
Yuffie shoved her boyfriend forward. "Don't worry about convincing Skye. Squall and I will handle that."

* * *

Please don't flame me cuz of this chappie.  
Please r&r.


	11. The Plan

**Chapter eleven: The Plan**

**Disclaimer: I don't know KH, FF, Utada Hikaru's First love and Linkin Park's Numb.**  
  
Exactly when Skye and Leon got to her place, Skye ignored her mother who was talking to her grandfather and ran straight to her room, slamming the door shut. "What's with Skye?" Laguna asked. "She and her boyfriend broke up. She doesn't even know why." Leon answered.  
  
"Skye and that Riku boy were so nice together." Ellone sighed. "That's what everyone though, Sis." Leon said, feeling sorry for his niece.  
  
Skye's room...  
  
Skye lay down on her stomach and was listening to Utada Hikaru's First love.  
  
_Your last kiss had the flavor of tabacco  
  
A bitter and sad scent  
  
Where will you be tomorrow at this time?  
  
Who are you thinking of?  
  
You are always gonna be my love  
  
Even if I fall in love with someone else once again  
  
I'll remember to love, you taught me how  
  
You are always gonna be the one  
  
Now it's still a sad love song  
  
Until I'm able to sing a new song  
  
Time stood still, but it's trying to move once more  
  
Full of things I don't want to forget  
  
I'll surely be crying tomorrow at this time  
  
I'll be thinking of you  
  
You will always be inside my heart  
  
There's always a place just for you  
  
I hope that I have a place in your heart, too  
  
Now and forever you are still the one  
  
Now it's still a sad love song  
  
Until I'm able to sing a new song  
  
You are always gonna be my love  
  
Even if I fall in love with someone else once again  
  
I'll remember to love, you taught me how  
  
You are always gonna be the one  
  
Now it's still a sad love song  
  
Now and forever  
_  
Back in the kitchen...  
  
"She's listening to that Utada Hikaru again." Ellone muttered. Leon smirked, "At least, it's not Linkin Park right now." But, he had spoke too soon. They now heard a different song coming from Skye's room. "No, not numb!" Laguna yelled. Everyone just glared at him.  
  
Back in Skye's room.... Apparently, Skye didn't hear any of that.  
  
_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless  
  
Lost under the surface  
  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure  
  
Of walking in your shoes [Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
I've  
  
Become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
Become so tired  
  
So much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
All I want to do  
  
Is be more like me  
  
And be less like you  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly  
  
Afraid to lose control  
  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you [Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
  
Every step that I take is  
  
Another mistake to you  
  
[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
  
And every second I waste  
  
Is more than I can take  
  
I've  
  
Become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
Become so tired  
  
So much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
All I want to do  
  
Is be more like me  
  
And be less like you  
  
And I know  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me  
  
With someone disappointed in you  
  
I've  
  
Become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
Become so tired  
  
So much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
All I want to do  
  
Is be more like me  
  
And be less like you  
_  
"Why am I drowning myself with my favorite songs? I have to look at the future. But, it's hard not to back at the past." She said to herself. Tears streaked down her face.

* * *

At the Secret place...  
  
"Okay, who's getting what?" Tidus asked his three friends. Sora volunteered to keep Selphie busy as Kairi takes her diary. But, there was one problem. Selphie writes in her diary in a different language. That's where Yuna fits right in. And before Selphie finds out, Tidus'll put it back.  
  
"Do you think its gonna work?" Yuna asked, "I mean, do you think they'll make up and get back together?" Sora nodded, "Hopefully, they love each other enough to do that."  
  
Kairi looked at her friends. 'It's been two months and two weeks since we dared them. Selphie must have waited and used her plan now.' "Hey guys! Did ya hear about Riku?" Yuffie ran into the cave. "No, why?" Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"He's um.... dating Selphie." Yuffie muttered. "Rewind that. I must have heard you wrong. I thought you said 'Riku's dating Selphie.'" Tidus said. Yuffie looked shocked and said, "I did say that."  
  
"That's it. Let's put the plan in operation tomorrow." Sora ordered. "I'd never thought I'd said this but Selphie's a slut obsessed with Riku, didn't you think?" Yuna had a disgusted look on her face. Everyone there agreed. "LET'S DO THIS!" Sora and Kairi yelled in unison.  
  
The next day of school....  
  
Selphie was at her locker that morning. "Hey Selphie!" At the call of her name, she spun around and starting talking to Sora. Kairi quietly sneaked and took her diary. She ran and tossed it to Yuna. She and Tidus quickly walked to the record section in the library and photocopied the entries that Selphie wrote a few days back.  
  
"Yuna, what does it say?" Tidus asked.  
  
"The day before yesterday's entry says, 'My plan to split Riku and Skye up is gonna work. I have to send them a messgage. I'll tell Riku that Skye's a slut. And tell Skye that Riku is only using her.' Yesterday's says 'Yes! It worked! They broke up.'" Yuna filled him in and shut the book.  
  
"Y.T. it's K. Hurry up." Kairi said through a small intercom Yuna gave her.  
  
Tidus grabbed the photocopied entries and the diary, kissed Yuna on the cheek and ran back to Selphie's locker. He put it back it and ran. Slephie turned and Sora walked away. "Did you get the things we need?" He asked. Tidus nodded. "Alright! Now, we wait until the party."

* * *

Please r&r. 


	12. Gate Crasher

Author notes: How many times to I have to swear not to end this fic as a SelphiexRiku? I hate those. I think Selphie's a slut. No offense but she's better off with Irvine in Final Fantasy 8!!!! Sorry if the chapter's too short. I'm saying that ahead of time.  
  
**I promise NOT to end this fic as a SelphiexRiku!!!!**  
  
**Chapter twelve: Gate Crasher**  
  
Skye hid in the shadows, talking to Leon and Yuffie. "Why do I have to do go?" Yuffie stomped her foot. "You HAVE to come. You just have too." Leon looked at his girlfriend, "Was that the best excuse you could think of, Yuff?"  
  
After Riku broke up with her, Skye reverted back to her Leon-like ways. "Why do you want me to come?" Leon spun around to look at his niece. "Skye Rizelle Loire! You are coming with us!!!" He yelled. Skye flinched at the sound of her second name.  
  
"That's your second name? Rizelle?" Yuffie looked all confused. "I hate it when Laguna tells you everything 'bout me." Skye said coldly. "And one other thing, quit acting like Leon. It scares the life out of me. Act all happy-go-lucky." Yuffie suggested.  
  
"Like how is that gonna...?" But, Kairi cut her off. "Good, you're coming. And make sure you wear something nice and comfortable since you're gonna crash the party. And also don't forget about a gown too." Skye's jaw dropped. "Hold on a sec. They never told me I have to crash anything. My martial arts skills will be useless for that."  
  
Leon shook his head. "Rizelle, Seifer will be guarding the back door to the place and your skills will be needed then. Since you can't go through the front door." Skye gave Leon her death glare. "Don't call me Rizelle!" Leon pierced through her death glare with his. "Now, you know how I feel."

* * *

"Riku, why are ya going out with Selphie?" Wakka asked. "I was depressed and I said 'What the hell? Yeah, sure. Whatever.'" Riku replied. "Ya accepted." Wakka slapped his forehead and mumbled something, "Selphie's a slut and whore."  
  
"What'd you say?" Riku eyed the blitzball team captain carefully. "That was nothing." Wakka replied not too quickly. "I gotta run." Wakka ran off to who-knows-where, leaving Riku, who eventually ran into (that slut) Selphie.  
  
"Hey Riku! Are you coming to my party today?" She asked. Riku looked at her. Though he couldn't see it, she had an evil look on her face. "Yeah," Riku said, "What time does it start?"  
  
"At seven. See you then." Selphie smiled and walked away.

* * *

Later that day at seven....  
  
Riku and the group except Skye were at Selphie's mansion. (A/N: She's a spoiled rich slut.) All the guys are in black tuxedos. Kairi wore a sleeveless light pink dress that went below her knee. Yuffie wore a sleeveless black dress with a white sash. Yuna wore a pure white dress that barely reached her shoulders.  
  
"Where is she?" Kairi whispered to Leon, who shrugged. "I don't know." Sora looked worried for once. "I hope she gets here in time."  
  
Selphie showed up and dragged Riku to the dance floor. Everyone looked disgusted. "It should be Skye with him, not that whore." Tidus hissed. "We know, Tidus." Yuna hissed back.

* * *

"Man, I hate this." Skye hopped on her motorbike and accelerated ahead. She was wearing a white tank top, black pants and black stiletto heels. She also had her backpack strapped on. Inside it was her gown. "I so freakin' hate this." Skye cursed under her breath.  
  
Finally, she got to Selphie's. Like Leon said, she went to the backdoor. "Well, Selphie's worst nightmare had finally showed up." Seifer stepped out from where he was hiding. "Shut up!" Skye got into a fighting stance and Seifer casted fire. She blocked it and kicked him. Seifer punched her and she crashed into the boxes behind her.  
  
Skye got up, punched Seifer a couple of times and did a 180-degree flip forward, kicking Seifer in the face, knocking him out.  
  
"That was easy." Skye muttered, walking into the house. Immediately, she headed to the bathroom and changed into a spaghetti-strap purple gown she had in her backpack. 'Why am I doing this in the first place?'  
  
"There you are!" Kairi's voice screamed. "We thought you would be late or something." Yuffie said, trying to calm down. "What's been going on in the party?" Skye said, putting on pink lip-gloss.  
  
"She's been dancing with Riku for at least thirty minutes." Kairi muttered, looking through Skye's bag. "Which seemed like forever." Yuffie added.  
  
"That's enough lip-gloss, Skye!" Yuna snapped as she walked in there. Skye looked in the mirror and fixed her hair a little. Suddenly, Yuna gave Skye a handful of papers. "Here! Read them!"  
  
Skye skimmed them and found out Selphie was behind the break up scene between her and Riku. "I'm here to expose her and make up with Riku, right?" she asked. Kairi nodded. "We feel sorry for you since Selphie stole your boyfriend." Yuna read the papers over Skye's shoulder and said, "That info came straight from Selphie's diary. I translated."  
  
"Okay. Skye's ready for the party now." Yuffie said, running out. Kairi and Yuna shoved Skye out the door. "He'll be thrilled to see you here." They said in unison. Skye gulped. "But, Selphie won't." "Then, expose her once you've got Riku's attention." Yuffie whispered.  
  
"Whoa! Who's that?" Tidus looked shocked. "Idiot, it's me, Skye." Skye hissed, "I know none of you have seen me like this. Especially Leon, even though he's my uncle."  
  
Sora shook his head. "Okay, you're here and you know the plan." "So, the gate crasher's here at last." Skye turned and saw Selphie with Riku behind her.

* * *

Sarah: Cliffy again!

Sienna: Hurry up with the next chappie!!!

Jasmine: Break Selphie and Riku now in that chappie!

Sarah: Don't I freakin' know that?! I am the authoress! -give a pack of mentos to Sienna-

Sienna: -pops a mento in her hand-

Sarah & Maritza: FIRE IN THE HOLE! TAKE COVER!

Sienna: -spits out the mento and runs with everyone to a safe place-

Mento: -blows up-

Jasmine: -twitching badly-

Please r&r.


	13. Ultimate

Author's notes: The only reason I put Riku and Selphie together is so Riku will understand that's Selphie's the slut not Skye. This is the chapter when Riku and the slut break up. There's a little fist fighting in this chapter between Selphie and Skye. The other reason why was because I wanted to torture and leave you readers at a cliffy.  
  
**Chapter thirteen: Ultimate**  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own KH, FF, Evanescence's Everybody's fool or Ultimate sung by Lindsay Lohan. Yes from Freaky Friday.**  
  
"I thought it would take longer for you to notice that I was here." Skye hissed. 'What's Skye doing here? I don't get it. She's not the type who would crash a party.' Riku simply didn't know what was going on. For once in his life, he was clueless. "I know you want Riku back! You slut!" Selphie screamed.  
  
_Perfect by nature  
  
Icons of self indulgence _

_Just what we all need _

_More lies about a world_  
  
**_Slap!_**  
  
Skye's right hand slapped Selphie across her face, leaving a huge red mark. "I'm not the slut, Timitt." Selphie punched Skye. "Grr. Why you?" Skye didn't seem to feel that. "How can punch with those weak fists of yours, PrEtTyGirl?"  
  
Riku was shocked. He was going out with the person who broke him and Skye up. "Selphie, is that true?" He asked.  
  
_Never was and never will be  
  
Have you no shame Don't you see me _

_You know you've got everybody fooled_  
  
"No, she's lying, Riku! Don't listen to her!" Selphie screamed.  
  
Skye cracked her knuckles and stood there, waiting. "Leon, what is she doing?" Sora asked. "If I know Skye, she never attacks first. She waits for her opponent to make the first move." Leon replied. All eyes were on Selphie and Skye. Selphie dashed and punched. Skye dodged and did a 360-degree spin, knocking the slut of her feet.  
  
_Look here she comes now  
  
Bow down and stare in wonder _

_Oh how we love you _

_No flaws when you're pretending _

_But now I know she_  
  
"Had enough yet, Selph?" Skye asked. Selphie stood up, "Not a chance." Riku was gonna stop the fight, but Sora and Tidus held him back. "Let go of me!" He yelled. "Sorry, 'Ku. We can't. Not until the girls are finished." Sora said. "Yeah, you have to stay put and watch." Tidus added.  
  
_Never was and never will be  
  
You don't know how you betrayed me _

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_  
  
"Skye's not bad at all." Yuffie said in awe. Selphie kept punched and Skye kept blocking with one arm. Then, Selphie did a spinny kick and Skye did a couple of backflips to dodge. Once again, Selphie dashed to punch Riku's ex. Skye moved her right leg back a little, so her body did the same and Selphie's fist missed by a centimeter. "You're not even trying to hit me." Skye stated the obvious.  
  
_Without the mask where will you hide  
  
Can't find yourself lost in your lies  
  
I know the truth now  
  
I know who are  
  
And I don't love you anymore  
_  
"She's so... fast." Selphie panted. "Out of breath, Timitt?" Skye asked. Instead of replying, Selphie punched her with some of the strength she had left. Skye stopped it with one hand. "You can't beat me up. Not with fists like those." She grabbed her wrist. Selphie took that moment to kick her. Skye noticed before Selphie's leg was halfway to her face and flipped backward again.  
  
Unlike Leon's niece, Selphie was so out-of-breath. "Why'd you have to be from Balamb Island?"  
  
_It never was and never will be  
  
You're not real and you can't save me _

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool  
_  
"Why'd you have to be so jealous, Timitt? That's what everyone here doesn't understand." Skye said, brushing herself off. "Shut up!" Selphie hissed. "Admit it, Selph. You were the one behind Seifer's attack two months ago and you were the one behind the break up." Kairi said impatiently. "Heh. PrEtTyGiRl. That name gave a clue to person's identity. The only person who cares about their looks and talks to Riku about them is you, Selphie." Leon said coldly.  
  
"And we have all the proof we need anyway." Tidus said, holding up the photocopied papers. They had it all figured out. Selphie took several steps and looked shocked. "'Lil Miss I'm-Jealous has finally been caught." Seifer walked out of the shadows, covering the scar he got from Skye.  
  
"I told you, Selphie. Your jealousy would lead you down the wrong path." Mrs. Timitt snapped. "Shut up!!" Selphie screamed, "Argh! Fine, I admit it! I am the person who did all that!" Riku looked at Selphie, "Why did do all that?"  
  
"Because I wanted you to notice me!" She screamed. "Well, you chose a bad way to do it." Sora muttered.  
  
Leon gave her a death glare; "You should have kept Skye and Riku together. You're not Riku's type. Apparently, Skye is." Skye turned around and walked away.  
  
A week later...  
  
Riku was having his seventeenth birthday party. Everyone on the island was there except Leon, Sora, Kairi, Yuffie and Skye. "Where could they be?" Yuna asked. She's wearing her gunner outfit. Tidus shrugged. "Dunno. The last time I saw them they were at Skye's a few days ago." He's wearing black shorts and white shirt.  
  
"Why would they be there? They said they'd come. I remember that." Rikku said. She's wearing her thief outfit. "I hope they have a good excuse. Skye and Riku have to get back to together. They love each other. I can tell." Yuna muttered. "Sorry, we're all late!" Yuffie screamed.  
  
"What's the excuse today?" Wakka asked. Sora sweatdropped. "We have a surprise for Riku and Skye's part of it." Yuffie shoved Skye forward. She was wearing a blue skirt and white tank top. (A/N: All the Final Fantasy characters are wearing their regular outfits.)  
  
"Hope Leon's almost done setting up Sora's drums." Kairi said in a worried tone. "What drums?" Tidus asked. "Just wait." Sora smirked. "Hey! Come on! It's ready." Leon said.  
  
The five of them headed to the plot of land facing everyone else. "Okay. We've got a treat for everyone. These kids are gonna perform a little something for all of you. And it's dedicated to my brother, Riku." Kadaj gave the microphone to Skye and whispered to her, "You were the only girl that's ever made my little brother happy. Do it again." She nodded, "Don't worry, Kadaj. I will." Kadaj disappeared into the crowd and everyone fell silent. Leon started playing along with Sora's drums following. Skye was the main vocal. Yuffie and Kairi were the back up singers.  
  
_You're the kind of friend  
  
Who always bends when I'm broken,  
  
Like remember when...  
  
You took my heart and put it back together again.  
  
I've been wasting time with clueless guys but now it's over.  
  
Let me tell you why...I'm through...I've got someone new who's just like you!_  
  
Everyone was surprised at their performance. Yuna's jaw dropped, "I never knew she could sing that good." 'Oh my Gawd! They're really good.' Rikku started dancing along with the music. She was one of the first to. 'So, that's what they've been doing the past week, practicing.' Tidus smirked.  
  
_You're it, You're the Ultimate,  
  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
  
No lie, So don't even try  
  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
  
But you're it...You're the Ultimate you._  
  
Leon knew his niece poured her heart out through the song. 'I hope Riku understands that the song's her message.' 'It's working. I think Riku understands it.' Yuffie and the two other girls continued singing. Riku smiled and muttered something.  
  
_You're the kind of guy who's hand's in mine..  
  
Sends shivers, up and down my spine. _

_You took my heart and put it back together again.  
  
I want to do to you, what you do to me  
  
You're the kind of guy that blows my mind...  
  
But now it's my turn, You've been right in front of me.  
  
Everything I need, why didn't I see?_  
  
Soon, everyone started dancing to the song. Yuffie and Kairi let Skye sing most of the song except the chorus in which they had to sing together. "I really like this song now." Ellone said to her father.  
  
_You're it, You're the Ultimate,  
  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
  
No lie, So don't even try  
  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
  
But you're it...You're the Ultimate you._  
  
A few seconds after they sung the chorus again, Leon saw his cue from Skye and did a solo-guitar. Everyone stopped and stared at him. "Leon can do that? How come he never told us?" Tidus complained. "Whoa! Score one to Leon. Zip for Tidus. That's the cool scores." Selphie said. "Hey! What are ya doing here?" Wakka asked her.  
  
She shrugged. "I came to apologize to Riku and Skye. So, here I am. Wow, Skye does sing good."  
  
_You're it, You're the Ultimate,  
  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
  
No lie, So don't even try  
  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
  
You're it, You're the Ultimate,  
  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
  
No lie, So don't even try  
  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
  
But you're it...You're the Ultimate you.  
_  
Yuna gasped. She knew what Skye was saying through the song and looked at Riku. Skye's eyes never left him. 'Yes! Thank Yevon! She loves him!' Tidus looked at Yuna and grinned, "You figured it out, right?" She nodded, "Of course. But, does Riku feel the same way?" "Ya, I guess so. But, he's the type to hide it inside of him." Wakka replied.  
  
_You're it...you're the Ultimate YOU!_  
  
As the song ended, the crowd burst into applause. Kairi turned and looked at Sora, who looked like he was near-death, "Sora, you didn't get that tired when we rehearsed it last night." Sora groaned, "Hungry. Need food." Skye shook her head, "Well, it would be worse if you were the one singing."  
  
Sora let out another low groan. This time, Leon glared at him, "Idiot, get up. If you wanna eat, get up." Sora got up and ran. Yuffie giggled, "At least, it worked." Quietly, Skye slipped away from the group to the Racecourse. It had an old wooden bridge that breaks easily and a wooden tower. The rest was palm trees and a beach.  
  
"It looked like the message didn't go through to him." She said to herself and sighed. She heard a loud footstep and turned around quickly. "Relax, Skye. It's only me." Front of her was Riku. "Hi Riku. What's up?" She asked. Skye didn't look at him but she felt his eyes on her. "I..." But, Riku was interrupted by Selphie. "There you two are. I've been looking all over of you."  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Skye asked, lifting her head to look at her. "Look, I wanted to apologize because of what I did." Selphie said in an innocent voice. Riku and Skye looked at each other, "Apology accepted." Selphie jumped and said, "Well, okay. See ya!" Then, she ran off. Riku and Skye sweatdropped. "That was a quick change of personality." Skye said.  
  
Riku nodded and turned to her again. "I understood the song. Did you really mean it?" She smiled, "Of course, I did." Riku wrapped his arms around Skye, "But why me?" She giggled, "As I said before, you're the ultimate, Riku. If you want me to prove it..." Before she could finish that, Riku kissed her. That one had more passion than the others they shared did. Skye wasn't surprised that she was kissing him back. She loved him for crying outloud.  
  
Finally for what seemed like forever, they broke the kiss. "Skye?" Riku whispered. "Yeah, is there something you want to tell me?" She asked. "I love you too." Riku whispered in her ear.  
  
"Whoo-hoo! The couple's back together!" Sora yelled. Kairi hit him on the head, "You blew our cover!" Those two jumped down from the palm trees with grins on their faces. "Come on! I bet you're hungry!" Sora ran ahead. "We'll race you." Kairi said. "Okay. Ready! Set! Go!"  
  
Riku and Sora ran off. Both were tied. Skye came second and Kairi was last.

* * *

Sarah: This story's not over yet.  
  
Sienna: There's an epilogue.  
  
Jasmine: Hopefully, the reviewers liked this chappie.  
  
Please r&r.


	14. Epilogue

**Chapter fourteen: Epilogue**  
  
Five years after that day...  
  
Sora, Kairi, Tidus and Yuna sat at the Paupo tree. Both Skye and Riku left the Islands after their high-school graduation. "It's been boring without them around." Sora complained. His brown spikes were slightly taller. Though he aged five years like everyone, he never did lose his cheesy grin or his goofy attitude. He wore a black shirt and black pants.  
  
Kairi nodded. Her red hair was now past her shoulders. She wore a short blue skirt and a white tank top. "I hope they got our letters about meeting us back here." Yuna said. She almost looked the same but was slightly taller. Tidus was sort of the same. His style of clothes and his hair. But, he was the tallest of the four.  
  
"Hey! Long time no see!" Riku yelled. He walked across the bridge faster than Skye did. He wore a white shirt and navy blue baggy pants. Skye shook her head. She wore a red top and a navy blue skirt that reached her knee. "It's been about three years. How've you been?" Yuna asked them.  
  
"Not much." Riku shrugged. Then, Kairi noticed a gold band on Riku and Skye's fingers.  
  
"Not much? It looked like you two married or something." Tidus smirked, "So, you finally got into the next stage."  
  
"Kairi, Yuna. Can I talk to you in the Secret place?" Skye asked. "Sure." Yuna and Kairi followed her to the secret place.  
  
At the secret place...  
  
"What's up?" Kairi asked. Skye sighed but didn't answer. "Is something on your mind?" Yuna asked. "Has Selphie changed these past three years?" Skye asked.  
  
Kairi nodded, "She's dating Irvine now. She's not the jealous person we knew." Yuna looked confused. "Why are you asking?" Skye lifted her head, "Just wondering," She paused and then said, "I'm pregnant with Riku's child."  
  
Yuna and Kairi froze in place. "Does he know?!" Skye shook her head. "I found out the day before we left Traverse Town for here. My doctor said I'm about two weeks pregnant." Yuna looked at Riku's wife. "Skye, when are you gonna tell him?"

* * *

"Skye seems kind of different in a way. She looked worried about something, Riku." Tidus stated. "I noticed. She was like that yesterday." Riku said. Sora's eyes narrowed, "Do you think she's...?"  
  
All three girls came back from the cave. "No, Sora. She's not cheating on Riku!" Kairi snapped as if she read her boyfriend's mind. Yuna looked at Skye; "You have to tell Riku someday about it. The sooner the better." Skye sighed. "Tell me what?" Riku asked, looking at Skye.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Tidus raised his eyebrow. Skye had their attention. "I'm pregnant, Riku." She said. Riku was shocked like everyone else. Sora's jaw dropped and was closed shut by Kairi. "This is one weird reunion for us." Tidus muttered.  
  
Finally, Riku said something, "How long have you known you were pregnant?" "Since yesterday." Skye replied, "Do you have a problem with it?" Riku shook his head, "Nah. It's just it was sooner than I excepted."  
  
"Aww. Riku's gonna be a father." Yuna teased, "According to Skye, her doctor said she is two weeks pregnant." "Well, Riku, Skye. Welcome to the world of marriage and kids." Leon and Yuffie walked across the bridge to see them. Everyone glared at them. "What do you mean by that?" Neither Leon nor Yuffie said anything. "Don't tell us Yuffie's pregnant too?!" Tidus yelled.  
  
"No, correction. She was pregnant." Riku and Skye corrected. "Wait! With Leon's child! Oh my Gawd! This is one weird day! Like Tidus said!" Kairi cried. Riku kissed Skye on the cheek and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"So, what are you gonna name the kid?" Leon asked. "If it's boy, how about Ryu or Jason?" Yuna suggested. "Ryu sounds okay. Jason's a common name really." Skye said.  
  
"What if it's a girl?" Sora asked. "How about Lorraine?" Yuffie suggested. Skye shook her head. "I don't really like Lorraine." Riku embraced her. "What about Kari?"  
  
'Wait, Kari was the name of the little girl in the dream I had five years ago.' Skye froze. "Is something wrong?" Leon asked. "Earth to Skye! Snap out of it!" Yuffie snapped.  
  
Skye turned to look at them. "Sorry. Kari's a great name." 'Hopefully, the child is a girl.' She thought. 'I'm the father of her baby. Well, in about nine months, the baby will be born. I love Skye and the child growing within her.' Riku looked at his wife and smiled.

* * *

Sarah: That's the end of the fic.  
  
Sienna: Finally, you're done with this. It's the best story you've done so far.  
  
Jasmine: Yay! Finally, it's done!!!  
  
**Thank yous**

**Angel-Shellz**

**Chibs3000**  
  
**Ruby-Jaganshi-2040**  
  
**Dark-wolf-45626**  
  
**PiNaYgAnGsTaToO27- I know that was you, Jasmine!**  
  
**HikariAngel**  
  
**Cute Puppy**  
  
**Lisa**  
  
**Lithe**  
  
**Water Hadaku lilly26**  
  
**Zanisha- Lol, I kept laughing at your doubting for some odd reason. The only reason I put the slut and Riku together was to torture the slut later on.**  
  
**SetsuntaMew- Thank you for reviewing this fic from the start! Hold on! I have something to give you! –Looks for a certain pushie- There it is! Here! –Gives her a Cloud pushie- I love your fics. Gawd, I might make a fic about Skye and Riku's journey through parenthood.**


End file.
